Dance in the Dark
by Yuki Shihoin
Summary: A series of oneshots for the UlquiHime and GrimmIchi pairs. Ratings vary with chapter as do pairings. #5 Matador Of Love is now up!
1. Dance In The Dark

A/N: Hello everyone! Shihoin here! I was listening to Lady Gaga again last night and the idea for this fic popped into my head. An AU oneshot Based on the song Dance in the Dark, by Lady Gaga obviously, it's not exactly a songfic, but I did insert some lyrics toward the end. There is UlquiHime and GrimmIchi, because I love them both a lot.

And its rated M just to be safe, but there isn't anything too graphic…maybe…depends on your definition of graphic, oh and Grimmjow has a bit of a potty mouth I guess…

Oh and I don't own Bleach or Dance in the Dark, they belong to Tite Kubo and Lady Gaga respectively.

Enjoy!

Dance in the Dark

It was the morning of the last Friday before graduation.

The sky was clear and cloudless; the sun was shining filling the world with its warmth, and a light refreshing breeze blew through the air. It was perfect.

But despite this perfect day, Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't help but feel jittery and nervous. Why was he nervous you ask? Because tonight was the night he was to lose his virginity. Yeah, wouldn't you feel nervous too?

"Okay, just relax, deep breaths, it's not even the afternoon yet." He thought to himself, breathing deeply, which did not help in the least bit. He continued to breathe deeply as he walked to school, like he always did.

He was so concentrated on trying to calm himself, he didn't hear his best friend, Orihime Inoue calling him from behind. "Ichigo!" She called his name, running to catch up to him. She lightly grasped his arm and shook it, bringing the orange head out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry Orihime, I didn't hear you…." He apologized, plastering his face over with a smile. She stared at him. "Okay now, what's wrong? That's the fakest smile I've ever seen." She stated, giving him a searching look.

He didn't respond, and she sighed. "Is it about tonight? " She asked. After several more seconds of silence he slowly nodded. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. "It'll be alright Ichigo, it's nothing to be worried over, it's not like your gonna do it in front of a crowd or anything." She reassured him. "He truly cares for you and you care for him, I've never seen two lovers as close as the two of you are…..well except me and Ulquiorra probably." She said happily as an image of her pale boyfriend flashed through her mind.

"Aren't you nervous though?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Of course I am." She responded. He looked up at her. "In fact, I'm sure all of us are nervous." She said, waving her hands in the air. "But Grimmjow said." Ichigo started before Orihime placed a finger on his lips.

"Do you have to believe everything he says?" She asked earnestly. "He may put up a tough guy front all the time, but I'm sure that's just a cover up for what he truly feels sometimes." Ichigo stared at her in amazement. "Seriously?" he asked. "What? You didn't get that already? How long have you guys been together now? 4 years? I'd expect you to know him a lot better than I do as he's your boyfriend, not mine." She responded, Ichigo shrugged.

"Well…..I'm sure I may of picked up on something like that once…but can you blame me right now? I'm still kinda tense." He said loudly. "Okay okay, chill, I get it, anyway, he's nervous believe me on this." Ichigo bobbed his head, feeling slightly better, Orihime was rarely wrong and she was his best friend, he'd just have to take her word for it.

As the two of them continued to walk to school in silence, Orihime slowly came to the realization, that, oh dear God, she too was going to lose her virginity tonight.

"Okay Orihime, just relax, and take your own advice, It's not that hard, and you love him don't you?" she thought to herself, but to no avail as she started feeling panicky. Ichigo looked over at her as they walked along, but he didn't suspect a thing, he sucked at sensing what others were feeling, and Orihime was just too good at hiding her true feelings.

"OH! I've got good news!" the orange haired girl spoke suddenly. "Yeah? What's it?" Ichigo asked. She turned and grinned at him. "You'll have to wait until we get to school, the boys need to hear this as well." She responded, making Ichigo wonder even more what this supposed good news was.

Ichigo and Orihime truly have been friends forever.

They met way way back in pre-school, before the two of them even knew how to talk. Orihime and her brother, Sora, had moved to Karakura Town after the death of their parents. He was 24 and fresh out college and she was barely 3 years old, he was her legal guardian.

Ichigo and his parents had lived in Karakura town all his life. He too had just turned three, and his parents enrolled him in a local preschool at the same time Sora had enrolled his sister.

To put it simply the two had hit it off.

All the kids knew that you couldn't have Ichigo without Orihime and Orihime without Ichigo, they were a package deal, they refused to be separated.

As the years went on, their friendship never once weakened.

They attended the same elementary school and very often did the other kids tease them both about being in love, which all of us know, was the worst thing you could be accused of in elementary school.

The two would constantly deny it, they were friends, nothing more and nothing less.

It was the end of their fourth grade year when tragedy struck. Ichigo's mother Masaki died in a car crash. During that time, the entire Kurosaki family had been thrown into despair, Isshin, Ichigo's father, Yuzu and Karin, his two younger sisters, and most of all Ichigo himself.

If there had ever been a person Ichigo was more attached to than Orihime, it was his mother.

He would very often cry, and it was during those times when Orihime would stay with him, comfort him, and hold him close like a mother would.

It was because of that that the two grew even closer.

More years passed and then disaster struck again.

Shortly after Orihime had turned thirteen did her brother Sora died, also by car crash. This experience affected her greatly, he had been the only family she had left and now she had no one. Like Orihime had comforted him, Ichigo comforted her during her time of mourning, when she so often cried, Ichigo was scared she would become dehydrated.

Many weeks passed and the question of custody for Orihime was finally determined.

Her new guardian was Isshin Kurosaki.

Isshin knew from experience that losing someone close to you was heart wrenching and he was well aware of her and his son's relationship, and as such he took on the task of watching over her.

With no extra room in the Kurosaki household, Isshin rented out an apartment nearby for her to live in, and she gratefully accepted the kind gesture.

A few more years passed and Ichigo and Orihime were closer than ever. Their classmates now refused to see them as anything less than girlfriend and boyfriend, which they were not. They were indeed very close, but it was a brother-sister relationship. They knew that and they knew it was their opinion that mattered and no one else's.

After their eighth grade year, Ichigo came out that he was gay.

This generally shocked their classmates, who believed he was going out with Orihime, but it died down shortly after, and no one bothered them about their relationship ever again.

They then entered high school. It was then that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered their lives.

Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques were cousins who had been living abroad in Spain with their grandparents after both their parents' deaths. Both of them and their families originally hailed from Japan but were forced to move to their only living relatives home as both of them were still young at the time.

They came from a rich family and it was their grandparents who had arranged and paid for them to return to Japan as they determined the two of them would be able to take care of themselves.

They lived in an apartment in town and were enrolled in Karakura high school, the same school that Orihime and Ichigo were to attend.

Due to Orihime's tendency to want to be friendly with everyone, after the last bell of the first day, she and Ichigo, who had been forced along, approached the two new students.

It was an awkward first meeting. Ulquiorra was very quiet and stoic as opposed to Grimmjow who was loud and rude.

Ichigo did not want to involve himself with these people and Orihime was determined to make friends with them, no matter what it took.

She constantly invited them out for dates and offered to show them around town, which Ulquiorra accepted, Grimmjow tagged along only sometimes. She asked them out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and inquired into their personal lives, which Ulquiorra also accepted but often refused to talk. Grimmjow, again, only tagged along every so often. She shared, possibly, every last bit of information about herself and her friendship with Ichigo with them, which they respectfully listened to, except for Grimmjow sometimes. Ichigo was also dragged along on these meetings and outings, even though he often tried to avoid them.

After several months, Orihime couldn't help but get irritated with him and his unwillingness to cooperate, and eventually, she just left him to do what he wanted, and he no longer attended the meetings.

On the opposite end, Grimmjow also refused to continue attending the meetings, so Ulquiorra and Orihime, were left alone together, sometimes for hours at a time.

Another month passed and Ichigo and Orihime drifted apart for awhile.

She would now spend all her time with Ulquiorra, at school, after school, and everything in between.

So the day that Orihime called Ichigo and told him she and Ulquiorra were dating, Ichigo wasn't fazed one bit. He was very happy for her that she had found someone to be with, and spend time with other than himself, but he couldn't help but feel lonely.

She was his only and closest friend. Not long after those two had begun dating did Grimmjow approach Ichigo for the first time. He explained he was bored because Ulquiorra had a girlfriend and wouldn't hang out with him anymore, and he didn't know anyone else except Ichigo and Orihime, who was preoccupied with her new BF.

He asked Ichigo if he wouldn't mind hanging out sometimes, and Ichigo thankfully accepted, explaining he was also bored because Orihime had left him.

And then a few more weeks passed. Ichigo now spent most of his time with Grimmjow and after awhile, he couldn't help but find himself attracted to him.

He told Orihime, who was incredibly happy for him and he asked her for tips on flirting.

From the moment he dropped a hint around Grimmjow about his attraction and attempted to flirt, Grimmjow began dropping hints as well and also flirted, much to Ichigo's surprise.

It was not long after that when Ichigo and Grimmjow started dating as well. The four started getting together more often soon after and they went on double dates a lot, and against all odds, the two groups of two soon became one group of four.

Two more years passed and senior year came.

It was then that Orihime made a proposition. She knew that lust could only wait so long, and she proposed an oath.

At the end of senior year, one week before graduation, the four of them would lose theri virginity to their respective partners .

There was generally opposition of course, mostly from Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra agreed without complaint and Ichigo soon followed, then Ichigo and Orihime had to persuade Grimmjow into agreement, and after much debate and persuasion did he finally agree.

Senior year passed by all to quickly and now it is the week before graduation, the last Friday of the year.

It is time for the oath to come to pass.

"Good morning everyone!" Orihime said happily as she slid open the door to homeroom.

Several response of "Good morning Orihime" and some grunts and murmurs of agreement. This was the daily routine for a school day, Orihime and Ichigo would arrive, she would say good morning and get a response, and then the two of them would go sit with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who always took up residence in the back of the classroom, until the first bell.

Ichigo could hardly believe that all of it would end very soon. He suddenly realized Orihime had been pulling on his arm, trying to move him towards the back of the classroom. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He said sheepishly, allowing her to drag him to her desired location.

"Good morning Ulquiorra, Grimmjow." She greeted the two joyfully. Ulquiorra, who had been reading, per usual, glanced up momentarily and let the faintest and quickest of smiles cross his face before he returned to his book.

Grimmjow who had his eyes closed and his legs propped up on a second chair, per usual, grunted in greeting.

Orihime took occupancy in the chair next to Ulquiorra and lightly kissed his cheek before asking what he was reading, per usual, a question to which Ulquiorra responded every time with much detail.

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow's legs off the chair, per usual, making him open his eyes as Ichigo sat. He then scooted his chair closer to the orange head and gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek before laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and closed his eyes, attempting to get a little more sleep before the first bell, per usual.

How Ichigo loved this normalcy of routine, and it saddened him that it would be ending soon.

"Morning Ulquiorra." Ichigo greeted the pale skinned man with a wave. Ulquiorra turned and nodded, waving in response, before going back to his girlfriend.

Ichigo smiled. Yes this was what he loved the most. Sighing, he leaned his head over and placed it upon the crop of spiky blue hair that rested on his shoulder.

"How are you this morning then Grimmjow?" he asked. "Tired, I got no sleep last night." He responded, his tone slightly irritated. On a whim, Ichigo flicked his forehead, making his eyes snap open.

"What the fuck was that for?" he growled angrily. "Wow, you really are tired, on any normal day, that wouldn't of phased you one bit." The orange head said grinning. "Asshole." Grimmjow muttered. "But ya gotta love me." Ichigo snickered, making his boyfriend grunt in agreement.

As Ichigo heard Ulquiorra wrap up his daily book report, the sudden scraping of a chair made him turn his head.

"Can I have your guys' attention please." Grimmjow lifted his head off its resting spot and he turned to stare at her as well. "I have an announcement to make." She said loudly.

Ulquiorra stared at her, giving her his full attention. "I'm sure you all know what tonight is." She started, making Ichigo's stomach do a backflip. Ulquiorra nodded seriously, giving no indication he was worried in the least bit.

"Of course I know what tonight is, it's the night I finally get to take a bite out of my sweet strawberry." He said quietly and suggestively, making Ichigo blush furiously. Grimmjow grinned at his reaction and kissed his cheek once again.

"Good, well, in commemoration of this and our upcoming graduation, I'm taking you all out for dinner tonight." Orihime said, beaming.

"Out to dinner?" Grimmjow questioned, making Orihime nod in response. "Where?" Ichigo asked. At this, she moved her hands to her pocket and after a minute, she pulled out a slip of paper. "I can't pronounce it…..but it's that fancy Spanish restaurant on the edge of town." She said, squinting as she stared at the paper.

Ulquiorra stood and embraced her, making it her turn to blush. All of them knew how much Ulquiorra loved Spanish food. "But isn't that place really expensive? And reservations are like impossible to get right?" Ichigo asked. She bobbed her head lightly.

"Yeah, that's why I made reservations back in August and have been saving up for it ever since." She responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But why? You shouldn't have to spend so much money on us just for a dinner." Grimmjow said, giving her a searching look.

"Because I want to, if you want to, consider it my graduation present to all of you okay?"

It was then that Ulquiorra kissed her, on the lips. Her face lit up in surprise, as Ulquiorra rarely showed so much affection in front of a lot of people, but it was very welcome.

"Thank you Orihime, this is very thoughtful, but I can't accept, it's simply too much money." Was her boyfriend's response. She pulled herself out of his arms and put a finger to his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, no protests, I already have a lot more money than I need and I am not going alone to a dinner I planned months ago, you're gonna come with me whether you like it or not." She said seriously. Ulquiorra stared at her for a second before he slowly nodded.

"You guys too, your protests are all rejected, I'll drag you along if I have to." She said, pushing Ulquiorra down into his chair and standing in front of her friend and his boyfriend, wagging a finger annoyingly in their faces.

"Yes ma'am, I wasn't going to reject in the first place, if you're buying, I'm eating." Grimmjow said, running his fingers through his hair.

She then turned to Ichigo, who threw his hands up in defeat. "I wasn't going to say no anyway, you're my friend and if you put this much effort and thought into this then I can only gratefully comply." He said, smiling at her. She beamed at him.

"Reservations are at six, so I'll pick you all up then." Ulquiorra stood again and embraced her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth.

"No no, you've done enough. I'll be doing the driving." He said with finality. "And I'm rejecting all your protests." He whispered into her ear.

Seconds later the bell rang. Ulquiorra lightly kissed his girlfriend's neck before releasing her from his grasp.

Dazedly did she walk towards her seat at the front of the class, a dreamy expression covering her face. "I'll see you at lunch Ichi." Grimmjow whispered, leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips against those of his boyfriend's.

That small action was enough to take Ichigo's breath away before he realized the name Grimmjow had called him.

"Don't call me that in public." He said quickly, hoping that no one else had heard. Grimmjow laughed. "You don't say that when were alone, you like the name, don't deny it." He said smirking, making Ichigo blush even more.

"Shut up." He murmured, not being able to think of a comeback.

Leaving the cousins behind, Ichigo walked towards the front of the room and took his seat besides Orihime who still looked like she was in la la land.

"Hey, Orihime." He whispered, nudging her with his elbow. She appeared to snap out of her daze and turned to him. "Thanks." She smiled. "No problem, I figured, way back then, that dinner would be a good ice breaker to….you know…..umm….."She struggled with her next words. "Uhh…..get us in the mood so to say…" She said, covering her face with her hands as she did so, clearly embarrassed that those words came out of her mouth.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but was lost as the classroom door slid open.

"Alright everyone, I have your final report cards here in my hand, when I call your name, please come to the front of the room to get yours." Their teacher, Ms. Yoruichi said loudly, silencing the last bits of conversation that lingered amongst the other students. "First up, Abarai Renji."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. With final grades in, there was no more work to be done and no more tests to be taken.

It was a good chance to catch up on sleep and just relax and wind down from the long year.

Lunch came and the four met up as they usually did and exchanged grades. Ulquiorra and Orihime had both passed with straight A's across the board. Ichigo and Grimmjow had both barely passed their calculus and physics classes, but aside from that, they both had done very well as well.

Before you knew it, the school day had ended and Ichigo was waiting outside the school gates for Orihime to join him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he felt his nerves start to act up again. His mind elsewhere, he didn't hear footsteps approach him from behind.

A pair of arms grabbed him from behind and wrapped themselves around his waist, forcing him backwards into a hard warm wall.

"Thinking about me Ichi?" Grimmjow breathed into his ear, kissing his neck. Ichigo instantly felt a sense of calm overcome him at his boyfriend's touch. "Maybe, you thinking about me?" Ichigo asked playfully, placing his hands over the one's on his waist. "All the time."

Blissful and warm silence enveloped them and Ichigo couldn't believe he was ever nervous about later that night, in fact, he found himself now excited more than anything else.

"Did you know that toasting bread makes its natural sugars caramelize and that's why toast tastes better than regular bread?"Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"The hell? That was incredibly random." He replied. Grimmjow sighed. "It was too quiet and I actually found that interesting when I heard it from Mr. Ichimaru earlier." He said lazily.

Mr. Ichimaru, figures. The school art teacher, Mr. Gin Ichimaru was a regular walking encyclopedia of the most random and bizarre facts. Grimmjow was his favorite student, although Grimmjow did not like him very much.

"That makes sense if Mr. Ichimaru told you about it." Ichigo responded as Grimmjow released him from his hold.

"So, you wanna ride home?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shook his head. "Thanks but no, sorry, I'm waiting for Orihime." Grimmjow made an O with his mouth as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled note.

"Speaking of, she asked me to give this to you when I saw you." He said pushing the note into Ichigo's hands.

'Ichigo, I'm heading home early today with Ulquiorra to get ready for dinner tonight so I'm gonna have to leave you to walk on your today, sorry. I'll see you later tonight, love ya.' It ended there. "Okay then, I guess I'll take a ride home then." Ichigo said sucking in his cheeks.

Grimmjow huffed. "She left you too eh?" Ulquiorra said he was going to escort her home and ditched me too." He explained, shoving his hands into his pockets once again, drawing out a set of keys.

"Wait a sec, you don't have a car." Ichigo said, staring at the keys. "Nah, but Ulquiorra does and he's letting me borrow it for a bit so he can spend some time with his girlfriend." He clarified. "Okay then…let's get going." Ichigo muttered, slightly irritated that Orihime left him, but happy he had alone time with Grimmjow.

"Sure , let's" Grimmjow affirmed in agreement, and hand in hand, they made their way to the student parking lot.

"So…..about tonight." Grimmjow started once they pulled up outside the Kurosaki house. Ichigo felt his body tense ever so slightly.

"Ulquiorra told me he was planning on staying the night with Orhime at her place, so you can stay the night at my place with me if you want."

He said quietly, rubbing his neck. Ichigo could of sworn he was blushing, but in the darkness of the car, he couldn't tell.

"Yeah, that sounds good."Ichigo said, nodding slightly, figuring that would be the best course of action since they would be alone.

"Cool, see you later then." Grimmjow replied as Ichigo undid his seat belt and opened the door.

"See you later." He whispered, leaning over and kissing him ever so lightly before exiting the car.

"I'm home!" the orange head shouted as he stepped through the door to his home.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii." His sister Yuzu called from the kitchen. His other sister Karin was lying on the couch watching TV and she lazily waved hello before going back to what she was doing. "Where's dad?" Ichigo asked, slipping off his shoes, surprised that his father had not yet assaulted him yet.

"He's over here." Karin replied from the couch, her hand pointing to the floor. Wondering what his father was doing on the floor, Ichigo made his way over to the couch and bending over it, he glanced down onto the floor. There he was, Isshin Kurosaki, a large bump and bruise on his head, passed out on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Ichigo asked incredulously, surprised that Karin could inflict such wounds upon someone so much older than her. "I put him in his place." She said, annoyed that her show was being interrupted.

Ichigo sighed and hopped over the couch, picking his father up off the floor.

"Hey, old man, wake up." He said loudly, giving him a hard slap on the cheek. "No response. "Yuzu, can you bring me a glass of water please." He asked his sister who was still in the kitchen, doing the dishes. "Sure." She replied, and seconds later, Ichigo had a large glass of cold water in his hand. "Now, WAKE UP!" He shouted, slapping his father once more and dumping the water on him. That brought him too.

"Oh, Ichigo, your home!" he said joyfully, bringing his arm up and slapping his son on the cheek with force.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted, massaging his face. "You hit me first, I'm just returning the favor." Isshin said defensively. "Whatever…anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'm going out for dinner tonight and I'm spending the night at Grimmjow's place." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh, you're going out to dinner? Who with?" Isshin asked, drying his hair with the towel Yuzu had handed him. "Orihime, Ulquiorra , and Grimmjow. Orihime got these reservations at that fancy Spanish place on the edge of town and she invited the three of us along." Ichigo explained, feeling his father deserved to know at least that much.

"Excellent excellent, have a wonderful time my son and enjoy these fleeting days of your youth!" His father said enthusiastically. Ichigo sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha, I'm getting picked up at six so call me when Ulquiorra gets here." He mumbled, turning on his heels and heading for his room. "Where are you going?" He heard behind him.

"My room, I'm tired and I'm gonna take a nap and pack, so don't bother me." Ichigo yelled over his shoulder, irritated that his father could get so up in his business sometimes.

Once in his room, Ichigo pulled his duffel bag out from under his bed. Crossing the room to his dresser, he threw in his pajamas and a change of clothes.

Then, he moved to his desk and opened the drawer, retracting from there a small wrapped package which he tenderly placed in his bag as well.

And lastly, he left his room and crossed the hall to the bathroom, from which he retrieved his toothbrush, which, once he was back in his room, he also placed in his bag. "Maybe I should find something nice to wear." He thought as he zipped his bag.

Going over to his closet he picked out a pair of formal black slacks and a button up white stripped shirt. The least he could do was dress nice since he was going to a classy restaurant.

Sighing, he fell back on his bed and almost immediately, that feeling of nervousness and worry returned. But why? He loved Grimmjow, more than he could even comprehend.

He had wanted this for awhile now and he knew that as well. But why did he feel this way every time it crossed his mind?

Some part of him was more reluctant to do this than the rest of him, that's why he was experiencing such feelings of nervousness and dissonance; he just didn't know it yet. And on that thought, Ichigo soon drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Several hours later, he awoke, feeling somewhat better and refreshed. Glancing over at his alarm clock, he saw it was 5:47.

"Damn." He cursed, jumping to his feet. He needed to get ready to go and fast because his ride would be here soon.

Picking up his pants and shirt, and grabbing his toothbrush out of his bag, Ichigo made a mad dash for the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stripped as he waited for it to heat up. In order to save time, he also brushed his teeth before hopping into the shower. Not even 4 minutes later was he done and drying his hair with a towel.

Slipping into his pants and shirt, he quickly ran a comb through his hair and then buttoned and tucked his shirt into his pants. Looking at himself in the mirror, Ichigo couldn't help but be impressed with his speed and efficiency, he could really clean up nice in only eleven minutes, and he even had two minutes left over.

Re-entering his room, he picked up his bag and phone which had been resting on the desk. "A text?" he murmured, glancing down at the screen. Flipping it open, he saw it was from Ulquiorra. 'We'll be there in two minutes, make sure your ready to go' was all it said. He slowly walked down the stairs and saw his family was eating dinner without him.

"Leaving now Ichigo?" Karin asked, cocking her head to look at him. He nodded, slipping on his shoes. "You look really nice Ichi-nii." Yuzu commented, smiling at her brother. He smiled back. "Thanks." His father turned to him, a stupidly happy grin on his face. "Have a wonderful time my son, have fun, stay out all night, go crazy and wild!" He shouted with gusto.

"Just don't commit any crimes now." He added as Ichigo waved and headed out the door.

And almost as if on cue, Ulquiorra drove up in his sleek black car. "Ichigo! Come on! Get in and let's go!" Orihime called from the rolled down window. The trunk popped open and Ichigo tossed is bag in, but not before pocketing the small wrapped package that he had put in there.

"My, now don't you look handsome." Orihime said beaming as he slid into the seat bedside her. "You don't look half bad yourself." He replied, sizing her up.

She had her hair up in twin buns on either side of her head and wore a pink Chinese style sleeveless dress. She adorned herself with a pink feather boa, several purple bracelets on her left wrist. And on her dress was a purple flower corsage. She was stunningly elegant, even Ichigo couldn't help but find her somewhat attractive.

"Thank you, I made it myself, well the dress that is." She added staring down at herself.

"Man, she's right, you do look hot." Grimmjow said, turning to stare at Ichigo. "I guess I should say thank you considering I managed this in less than fifteen minutes." Ichigo responded to general looks of surprise; even Ulquiorra had turned his head to get a look at him.

"Anyway, shall we get going?" Ulquiorra asked, starting up the car again. The majority of the ride was spent by Ichigo asking Orihime about her outfit and how she crafted it, and the rest was by Grimmjow flirting.

They soon reached their destination and exited the car.

It was then that Ichigo got a good look at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra was dressed, like Ichigo , in black pants and a button down shirt, over which he wore a formal black jacket. His hair was brushed out so it didn't look as messy as it usually did, and his eyes shone with mysterious grace.

Grimmjow, again , like Ichigo, also went with the pants and button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his top buttons were left open, accenting his muscular chest. Unlike Ulquiorra and Ichigo, he had not touched his hair and left it in its usual spiked style. His eyes portrayed a sense of intensity and ferocity that could make anyone feel even slightly insecure.

"Wow, you guys look a lot better than I do." Ichigo commented, a bit of drool forming at the corners of his mouth as he continued to stare at Grimmjow.

"That's nice of you to say, thank you Ichigo." Ulquiorra thanked him as Orihime hooked onto his arm and nuzzled it.

"Oh, c'mon, I give you hot and I get that?" Grimmjow teased, throwing an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Would you feel better if I said you look irresistibly sexy?" Ichigo whispered into his ear, making his boyfriend grin.

"Now that's better."

Ulquiorra cleared his throat loudly. 'If you two are done flirting now, I am rather hungry and would like to eat." He said, trying to be as serious as possible.

"C'mon now Ulquiorra, relax and lighten up a bit, were here to have fun after all." Orihime said joyfully. She released his arm and made a face, trying to make him crack a smile, which he did after a few tries. "See, that wasn't too hard, you should smile more often, plus I think it's cute." She said quieter, moving forward and straightening his jacket a bit.

He blushed ever so slightly and bringing his hand down, he lightly stroked her face, making her look up. He was about to lean in and kiss her before Grimmjow cleared his throat, loudly I might add.

"Who's flirting now." He said sneering. "Okay okay, c'mon, let's just get our table and flirt later." Ichigo suggested, pulling Grimmjow along through the door, Orihime and Ulquiorra following behind.

"Hello, name please." The waiter asked as they approached the front desk. "Inoue, reservations for four at six." Orihime replied, coming towards the front of the group. The waiter stared at her, then again, it was kind of impossible not to.

Seconds later, Ulquiorra noticed this and coming up beside her, he placed an arm around her waist.

"Would you please check the reservations." He said smoothly, snapping the waiter out of his daze. "Of course, one second sir." The waiter replied, his face flushing.

"Ah, here you are, Inoue Orihime correct?" he asked and she nodded. "Then please follow me to your table."

"Your waitress will be with you momentarily." The waiter said, gesturing for the four to have a seat as they arrived at their table. "Thank you very much." Orihime replied, giving him a kind smile. The waiter's face flushed again before he handed them all menu's and left. As they all opened said menu's and looked over the food selections, Ulquiorra addressed his girlfriend.

"Orihime, you shouldn't dazzle people like that." He said plainly, not taking his eyes off his menu.

She turned her head to look at him, Ichigo and Grimmjow also glanced up from their menu's and looked at Ulquiorra. "What? What do you mean?" She asked, he sighed and looked over at her.

"Did you not notice? That waiter had his eyes all over you." He said quietly so only the four of them could hear. "Oh yeah, I did notice him checking you out." Grimmjow said snickering.

"Was he? I didn't even notice." She murmured, glancing down at herself once again. Ichigo sighed; Orihime could be totally clueless sometimes. "Well, just, don't be so friendly towards strangers is all I'm saying, you'll give them the wrong ideas." Ulquiorra said in response, returning his attention to the menu.

"Okay, whatever you say." Orihime said airily, also returning to her menu.

Seconds later, a tall female waitress approached them. She opened her mouth to speak before glancing around the table and setting her eyes on Ichigo. '

"Um…miss, excuse me, were ready to order." Ulquiorra said loudly, snapping the woman out of her trance. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, what would you like to drink?" she asked, pulling a pencil out of her pocket and staring down at her pad of paper. "We'll both have hot tea, please and thank you." Ulquiorra said in response, gesturing to Orihime and himself. "I'll have water please." Ichigo said looking up at the woman. She nodded, bringing the paper up in front of her face to hide the blush that was there.

Grimmjow, noticing this, scooted his chair closer to Ichigo. "And I'll have a coke."Grimmjow said loudly, bringing her attention to him. His eyes bored into hers and her blush only worsened. "Right away sirs and ma'am, I'll be back momentarily to take your orders." She squeaked, rushing through the dining room and passing through the kitchen doors. Grimmjow sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow pointed to the kitchen doors. "She was totally checking you out." He said laughing. "Huh? Really?" Ichigo said sullenly, glancing over to the kitchen doors as though she would walk out at any second.

"Sure was, I think I scared her off though." Grimmjow responded, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Actually, I think I'm gonna have some fun with her." He said, laughing again.

"Don't be mean to her Grimmjow." Orihime said from across the table. "I'm not gonna be mean, I'm just gonna show her that he's taken." He replied as the waitress emerged from the kitchen, balancing a tray of drinks on her hand.

"Here you are." She muttered, setting each drink in front of its respective person.

As Ulquiorra and Orihime ordered, Grimmjow moved his chair closer to Ichigo yet again, so they were almost shoulder to shoulder.

He brought his hand up and lightly touched it to Ichigo's face, running it along his cheek and down his jawbone. Ichigo turned his head at this attention and in an effort to go along with it, he also raised a hand and stroked his boyfriend's hair.

They brought their heads closer to one another, allowing their foreheads to touch, before closing the rest of the gap and allowing their lips to meet. The waitress, who had finished taking the other's orders had turned her attention to Ichigo and Grimmjow, and her jaw dropped, her face flushing the color of a tomato.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow! Order! Now!" Ulquiorra said loudly, snapping his fingers. Reluctantly, the two parted. "Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch Ulquiorra." Grimmjow snickered as Ichigo ordered.

Once all the orders had been taken and the waitress had once again disappeared into the kitchen, Ichigo and Grimmjow both started laughing. "You guys are terrible." Orihime said shaking her head, but despite that, she couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Terrible is my middle name." Grimmjow replied smiling, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not gonna lie, that was kinda fun too." Ichigo grinned. Ulquiorra just shook his head.

Seconds later, a loud squeal could be heard from inside the kitchen.

"What in the world was that?" Ulquiorra asked, turning in his seat.

From the window on the door, you could see their waitress and another female waitress talking animatedly.

Their waitress pointed out the window to the table the where Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow sat, and then they heard more squealing.

Grimmjow's face lit up as he brought himself into an upright sitting position. Leaning over, he placed an arm around Ichigo's shoulder once again and pulled him in close.

"What are you doing now?" Ichigo asked, trying to push him away, but to no avail. "I'm giving those girls a show, now kiss me." He said quickly as he roughly pushed his lips against Ichigo's once again.

The squeal that time was much louder, and it drew the attention of the other customers to the kitchen. It lasted only a second before Ichigo successfully pushed Grimmjow off him. "Warn me next time." He said irritably, wiping his lips on his shirt. "Sure sure, whatever makes you happy." Grimmjow replied, leaning back in his chair again.

Ichigo sighed, looking around the restaurant. It had a warm and festive atmosphere which put him very much at ease. Propping his arm up on the table, he rested his head on his hand and breathed deeply, a soothing spicy scent penetrating his nostrils. He was totally at peace… that was until Ulquiorra clapped his hands, once again commanding attention.

"What's it Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow murmured, peeking his eyes open. "I would like to have your attention please." He said, reaching into his coat pocket, and withdrawing a thin wrapped box. "Orihime, I would like to give this to you." He said clearly, placing the box on the table in front of her.

She looked at the box and then Ulquiorra. "A present? For me? Oh no please, I can't accept any presents." She said wildly, pushing the box back to Ulquiorra who just pushed it right back. "No, I got this for you and that's that, I won't not let you have it." He said monotonously.

She smiled and tenderly picked up the box. "Okay, okay, I guess I have to take it." He muttered, tearing off the wrapping paper. It revealed to be a black jewelry box, which upon opening it, showed that it had concealed a silver necklace, with a green pendent on the end.

"I remembered on our first date, you said you really liked the color of my eyes, so ever since then I've been saving up for that.

The necklace is made of pure silver and the pendent holds an emerald, the same color of my eyes." He said, bringing his hand up and pressing his fingers against his left eye. "I hope that you will wear it with pride." He said quietly, the corners of his lips turning upwards into a small smile. Orihime was speechless, literally.

Ichigo stared at her as she tried to form words but they were lost as they reached her tongue.

"Here, let me help you with it." Ulquiorra said, reaching over into her hands and taking the necklace out of it. He then stood and moved behind her, hooking the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you." She finally managed to say as Ulquiorra took his seat.

""It's gorgeous; I love it, thank you so much." She spoke again, taking his hand under the table and squeezing it. "You're quite welcome, as long as you are happy, I am as well." He replied. Ichigo then remembered he too had to give a gift.

Retracting it from his pocket, he cleared his throat, making him the center of attention.

"Well, it'd be hard to top that, but I have something for you too Orihime." He said shyly, handing her the small rectangular package that he had brought with him. She ripped off the paper, revealing a picture in a picture frame. "That's us; I think it was taken the first week after preschool or something like that. I thought I would keep it around, just in case you know." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"And that picture frame is handmade too, but it's old, I made it back in elementary school so don't be dropping it okay?" He said, looking over at his friend. He saw tears in her eyes.

"Thank you both, so much….your all so wonderful and I love you guys to bits and pieces." She said, letting a tear fall from her eye. Ichigo could only smile.

"Oh great, now I feel like an ass for not having anything." Grimmjow grumbled. They all looked over at him and Orihime smiled yet again.

"That's fine Grimmjow, it's not like you had to, just your being here with us is enough."She said sweetly.

"Yeah, I get that…."Grimmjow said quietly, rubbing his temples. "Well, I guess I should at least offer my thanks." He said, not making eye contact with any of them.

"So…..thank you…..for talking to us and trying to get to know us all those years ago. If you hadn't taken that initiative, I wouldn't be here now, and I wouldn't be with Ichigo either…so…..thanks…" He said awkwardly. They were all quiet, letting the gravity of his words sink in until Orihime spoke.

"You're very welcome Grimmjow." She said happily. Ulquiorra was the next to speak. "That's unlike you." He said plainly.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up Ulquiorra!" He said loudly before Ichigo interrupted him. "But he is right, that is rather unlike you." Grimmjow turned on him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"So you're against me to eh?" He growled.

"No, I'm just saying that it IS unlike you, you can't deny that." Ichigo replied. Grimmjow continued to stare at him for a second before doing a loud huffy breath. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Chill guys, it's fine, I appreciate the gesture Grimmjow." She said with finality.

Minutes later, their food arrived. Dinner was a fun and talkative affair, and Ichigo was having a great time, that was until he swallowed his last bite of food. That feeling of unease and nervousness had once again set in, and he was starting to get quite sick of it.

He glanced around the table, watching as Orihime finished her plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Ulquiorra was still eating, he really was a slow eater.

And Grimmjow, who had finished first, was leaning back in his chair again, humming contentedly to himself.

Ichigo started breathing deeply again, attempting to calm himself, but it didn't work that well. He felt a warmth on his hand and looked down to see that Grimmjow had taken hold of it.

As soon as he realized that Grimmjow was with him, he was calm again.

"Well, I'd say that was a success." Orihime said clapping. "I'd say so." Ichigo said grinning. As Ulquiorra finished his last bite, the waitress returned with their check.

"Umm…..excuse me." She asked, turning to Ichigo and Grimmjow. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but me and my friend wanted to ask if you two…" She fell off. Orihime glanced up at them as she went through her purse for money.

Ulquiorra eyed the waitress expectantly.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked her, as she blushed a light shade of pink. "Um….are you guys…like….together?" She asked slowly, burying her face in her hands as she did so. "Yup." Grimmjow said loudly, Ichigo nodded. "O…o..okay, thanks." She muttered, taking the check and Orihime's cash.

"Shall we get going then?" Ulquiorra asked standing, taking Orihime's hand and helping her to her feet. Ichigo stood and bushed the crumbs off his front as Ulquiorra dropped a few dollars onto the table as a tip.

As the four of them crossed the dining room, the sounds of squealing girls was all too apparent, making Ichigo grin.

"Have a good night." The waiter said from the front desk as they pushed the door open and exited into the cool night air.

They were all silent as Ulquiorra started up the car and drove off. "So…..what's the plan then?" He asked as they exited the parking lot. "You can drop me and Ichigo off at our place." Grimmjow said quietly from the front of the car.

"Okay, and were going to your place right Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked monotonously. "Yes." Was her short response.

Ichigo felt her hand touch his and he looked over at her. She was giving him an encouraging smile which he returned.

**Ichigo and Grimmjow**

"I'll see you tomorrow Orihime." Ichigo murmured as Ulquiorra pulled up outside his and Grimmjow's apartment.

"Have a good night boys." She said in response, climbing into the front seat to sit beside her boyfriend. "You too." Grimmjow said before closing the car door.

Ichigo stared at the back off Ulquiorra's car as it pulled away and he felt his stomach do flip flops. "Hey, you in there? You wanna go inside or stay out here all night?" Grimmjow questioned, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry, let's go in." He muttered, gripping his bag tightly in his hands.

Silently, the two entered the apartment complex and got on the elevator. Seconds later they arrived on the third floor and were walking down the hallway to the apartment door. The familiar smell of fresh mint and rosemary met Ichigo's nose as he entered the spacious living room.

"I've always loved that smell." He said quietly to himself. "Really? I can't say I like it, but Ulquiorra does." Grimmjow said as he flicked on the lights. Ichigo dropped his bag onto the couch and stretched, feeling happy and content.

A pair of arms then wrapped around his torso and he felt a hot wetness on the back of his neck.

Grimmjow had begun his attack.

His hands moved lower and pulled Ichigo's shirt out of his pants and he began unbuttoning it as his lips slid lower.

"Grimmjow….."Ichigo mumbled, his eyes closing as a warm pleasurable feeling surged through his body. Said person did not respond as he undid the last button and relieved Ichigo of his shirt, kissing the base of his neck and shoulders.

Allowing Grimmjow to lead, Ichigo did not object when seconds later he had been pushed down onto the couch. Ichigo embraced his assailant, pulling him down and allowing their lips to meet in a heated and furious confrontation.

As their tongues engaged in a mini war, Grimmjow smoothly and quickly removed his shirt as well and let his body drop onto that of his lovers. Hot flesh met hot flesh and Ichigo felt his blood surge with excitement.

He gripped his boyfriend tight and forced him closer, if that was even possible by now. All he knew he knew was that he wanted as much bodily contact as humanly possible.

In an unsurprising turn of events, Grimmjow quickly dominated the tongue war.

He released Ichigo's lips and began trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen, lightly biting down here and there, making the orange head squirm in delight.

Reaching his arms down, Ichigo gripped his boyfriend's hair and yanked on it, making him growl possessively. He continued to pull until Grimmjow gave in and moved himself back up to assault his lovers red and swollen lips, their bodies pressing hard against one another's again, extracting a low moan from deep within Ichigo's throat.

Not ten seconds later did Ichigo bring his arms up and pressing against Grimmjow's chest, did he reluctantly push him off.

"What?" the blue haired man snarled. "Let's just, move this to the bedroom okay?" He asked, sitting up, wiping some saliva off the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow sighed. "Fine fine." He said quickly, his arms swooping down and picking up Ichigo bridal style.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the orange head said angrily, flailing his arms and legs. "Stop that, you're the one who wanted to move to the bed." Grimmjow muttered, holding his boyfriend tightly so he couldn't break free.

"I can walk on my own damnit!" Ichigo shouted as his lover kicked open the door to his bedroom and flicked on the lights.

His complaints were short lived as he was dumped onto the large queen sized bed.

"Would you just shut up and stop being such a girl about it."Grimmjow said loudly undoing the button and zipper on his pants.

Ichigo glared at him. "I am not a girl." He mumbled, crossing his arms. He opened his mouth to speak again but his words were lost as Grimmjow's lips had taken up residence there.

It was not long before Ichigo could no longer form coherent thoughts, as he drowned in heat, lust, and desire.

**Ulquiorra and Orihime**

"Well…..here we are." Orihime murmured as she and Ulquiorra stepped into her apartment.

It was small, but quaint. Ulquiorra like it very much, he found it homey and welcoming.

"I'll make tea." the orange haired girl said happily, smiling at her boyfriend who nodded and took her bag and boa. He set those down on the coffee table and went and sat on the couch.

He already had his first moved planned in his head, and whatever happened after that would just happen. He sat in silence for several minutes as he heard pots and pans clang in the kitchen, the clinking of mugs, and he pouring of hot water.

"What tea would you like?" She called from the entryway. "Chamomile please." Ulquiorra responded in a clear voice, slipping out of his jacket, noting that chamomile was good for relaxation. Seconds later. Orihime emerged from the kitchen, two steaming mugs in her hands.

She sat down beside Ulquiorra and handed him a cup, blowing on it as she did.

They sipped their tea in a serene silence and before he knew it, Ulquiorra had downed all his tea. He placed the empty mug on the table and started to make his move.

Quietly and discreetly, he edged closer to his girlfriend, moving one hand around and placing it on the small of her back. He gently ran his hand up and down that sensitive area and he felt her shiver as he did so.

She set down her mug and leaned back on the couch as her boyfriend brought his hand away from her back and brought it to her face. He ever so tenderly, pushed several stray bangs of her hair out of the way and brought his lips down, brushing them against her cheek.

She brought her hands up and pulled her hair out of their buns, letting it fall down her shoulders.

Orihime then moved her hands forward and pressed her palms against Ulquiorra's pale, cool cheeks, and she softly pulled his head forward, allowing their lips to meet. Their mouths parted and tongues met in a passionate confrontation.

Knowing what pleased him, Orihime let her hands fall and she began unbuttoning his shirt, as she leaned into his mouth, pressing her tongue against the roof of his mouth.

He moaned quietly as she pressed her warm palms against his cool, flat, muscular chest. Ulquiorra shrugged off his shirt and began pressing back, forcing her down onto the couch.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer to her as he ran his hands along her mountainous breasts, making her giggle in enjoyment. Ulquiorra, after running his hands over the entirety of his girlfriend's body, had finally located the zipper on the back of the outfit.

He slowly unzipped it, breaking their lip contact only for a second to breathe. She smiled lovingly at him, breathing deeply, before he pulled down on her top, revealing the tops of her breasts and her bra.

Kissing his way down her neck, he nipped and sucked here and there, eliciting the smallest of whimpers from the woman below him.

He placed his cool lips on the tops of her breasts, and expertly moved and swirled his tongue in order to give his girlfriend the ultimate pleasure possible. She squirmed in her spot as Ulquiorra's body formed a cage over her, moaning and panting all the way

. She needed him and he needed her, it was as simple as that.

"Ulqui…..Ulquiorra." She whispered, trying to sound like she was in control when she really wasn't. He hummed in response but did not cease his ministrations. "We….we should….move to the bedroom." She muttered, pushing him up and off her.

He did not speak, as she stood. Bending down he swooped her off her feet and held her in his arms. A small O formed on her face before she closed her eyes in contentment and laid her head against his shoulder.

Pushing open the bedroom door and flicking on the lights, Ulquiorra carefully placed Orihime on the bed.

She slipped out of the rest of her dress, reducing her to her underwear and Ulquiorra kicked off his pants. He lay down on the bed and their lips met once more as they both gave into their passions, dancing into the late hours of the night.

**Ichigo and Grimmjow**

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track_

"Grimm…Grimmjow." Ichigo choked out, the intense heat blinding him and causing tears to cloud his vision. He felt his boyfriend release his erection. "Yes Ichi?" Grimmjow muttered, pressing his head against his lovers hips, licking the tip of his dripping cock.

Ichigo let lose a loud, pleasurable moan before speaking again. "C…cou….could you…..stop for a sec?" he said in a strained voice.

What surprised him the most was his boyfriend's immediate compliance, but he didn't complain.

Grimmjow brought himself up, pressing his lips against Ichigo's cheek, leaving a warm sticky spot. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, tracing designs on his boyfriend's stomach with his fingers.

_She won't look away, but she won't look back._

"This is gonna sound really stupid." The orange head confessed, starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Just tell me, I'll listen." Grimmjow murmured in reply. Ichigo took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Can we turn the lights off?" He said quickly, making Grimmjow's head pop up in surprise.

"Turn them off? What for?" He asked as Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut.

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess, now the girl is stressed, she's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess, she's a mess._

"Your gonna make fun of me." He said quietly. Grimmjow shook his head. "No I won't, I promise, now tell me what this is all about." He commanded, coming to an upright sitting position.

"Well…..I feel kind of embarrassed and…insecure….and stuff." He replied, covering his eyes with his hands.

Grimmjow sighed and placed his hands on Ichigo's pulling them away from his face. "Why? You're doing fine, better than fine actually." He reassured him, staring directly into his eyes. "I dunno, I guess I'm just kind of self-conscious…about my body…." He said so quietly Grimmjow had to strain his ears to hear him.

He smiled and sniggered, making Ichigo sit upright, staring his boyfriend down with an angry look.

"You said you wouldn't laugh you bastard." He shouted. Grimmjow shook his head and brought his lip down on Ichigo's, allowing him to get a taste of himself. Surprisingly enough, the orange head didn't resist.

It was short and sweet and before it had started, it had ended.

"Dumbass, you shouldn't feel like that. You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out." Grimmjow whispered in his ear, making Ichigo blush. "I love the way you look and you should too, no one is judging you, there's no one here but us anyway." He said grinning, Ichigo smiled a bit.

"I know that and stuff…just with it being my first time and all….." He muttered staring down at the bed. Grimmjow was silent, considering his next course of action. "If it makes you feel better, than we can turn off the lights."

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, cuz' when he's looking, she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark._

Ichigo looked up at his boyfriend. "Seriously?" He asked incredulously.

Grimmjow nodded, scrathing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, whatever makes you feel most comfortable…..I guess." He muttered, swinging his naked legs around the side of the bed and rising to his feet. In three large strides, he crossed the room and flicked off the lightswitch, cloaking the two of them in darkness.

"If I fall and get hurt, I'm blaming you." Grimmjow said loudly, trying to feel his way back to the bed. "I can deal with that." Ichigo said, lying back down on his back as the bed shifted and Grimmjow rejoined him.

In the darkness, Ichigo had no clue as to what Grimmjow would do next so when he felt something hot and wet overtake his still hard erection, he let out a loud strangled cry.

"Oh….FUCK!" He shouted as Grimmjow immediately took up a swift sucking motion. "Damn…gently…gently next time….." He said somewhat quieter, licking his lips as he did so. Grimmjow had to admit to himself, this dance in the dark could be fun.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, cuz' when he's looking, she falls apart._

_Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark._

**Ulquiorra and Orihime**

_Run run her kiss is a vampire grin_

"Ulqui….orra…"Orihime whispered as shot upon shot of ecstasy coursed through her veins.

The once cool and composed man above had been reduced to a hot sweaty panting mess as he pushed himself into his girlfriend.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and each time he would give a particularly hard thrust she claw his skin and moan in elation, only encouraging him to speed his pace. "Ul…qui…orra." She forced herself to speak up.

At her voice, her boyfriend reluctantly came to a slow stop and he pulled himself out, slowly lowering himself onto her body, his face resting between her naked breasts.

"One second…." He wheezed, catching his breath.

She waited patiently, stroking his now sweat soaked hair as she did so. "What?" He asked. She opened her mouth to speak but did not get a chance as she felt his hand move down and fondle her opening.

Words now caught somewhere in her throat, she watched as he rolled his head over. His tongue came slithering out of his tongue like a snake and began swirling around her nipple.

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with lust and longing as he lightly bit down on her breast, making her squirm and squeal in excitement. That was almost enough to send her over the edge if she had not gathered her strength and brought her hands up, pushing them against his arms.

_The moon lights her way as she's howlin' at him_

"Stop for a second okay…." She muttered. He looked at her confused for a second, before complying to her request.

He sat up in the bed and stared at her, making her blush like crazy. "What is it? Was that not satisfactory?" he asked robotically, she shook her head, slowly coming to a sitting up position as well, bringing the blanket with her to cover her body.

"No…..it was amazing, everything I could of ever wanted….but…." she fell off, moving her head and breaking eye contact. Ulquiorra came forward and held her chin in his hand, reestablishing the connection. His look was worrisome.

"Oh, please don't look like that, it's nothing bad…..just kind of embarrassing." She murmured. He continued to look at her. "Tell me please." She sighed. "Could we….possibly…turn off the…..lights…." She said slowly.

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp, she's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still does her dance, she's a tramp, she's a vamp, but she still kills the dance. _

"Why?" Ulquiorra responded, Orihime heard a surprised undertone, not that it surprised her at all.

"Well…..I dunno…..I kinda feel open, and exposed…" She said quietly as if someone else would hear her. "Why? It's only you and me here." He replied, his arms open as he gestured to the room.

"I know that….but I can't help but feel kind of shy and self conscious….." She fell off. He did not speak and instead waited for her to finish her sentence. "About my body….." she whispered so quietly that Ulquiorra had to strain his ears to hear her.

A soft smile graced his lips, which she did not see. He took his arms and laid them on her shoulders, leaning his face in close to hers before kissing her lightly on the lips. He ran his hand across her cheek and wiped away the few tears he found there.

"Don't feel like that." He sighed, his forehead still pressed against hers. "You're so beautiful inside and out and I love you more than life. You are my life." Ulquiorra confessed. Orihime brought her head up.

"Without you, I don't know how I might have turned out. I owe my entire life to you….so please, I implore you to smile." He said, refusing to smile himself. She did as he asked, several more tears falling from her eyes, which he promptly wiped away.

"You have a gorgeous body, any man can see that, most of all me. So please don't feel that way, it only makes me sad." He finished, taking a deep breath as he did so.

She smiled wider. "Your right….I love you too….I think It's just because it's our first time and all and I'm not used to being naked in front of people." She reasoned, kissing his cheek.

He nodded. "I agree, however, if it makes you feel better, we can still turn out the lights."

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, cuz' when he's looking, she falls apart, baby loves to dance in the dark_

"Really? Seriosuly? I mean…..if it's okay with you." Orihime replied, rubbing her neck. He nodded.

"If it makes you feel better, than it makes me feel better." He said with a smirk.

Jumping off the bed, he crossed the room to the door where the lightswitch was.

Orihime felt herself blush again as she stared at his naked backside, but it disappeared as the room was cloaked in darkness. Just be careful and don't trip over anything." She said into the blackness and not seconds later did she hear a thump, a yell, and another thump as she felt him fall onto the bed.

"I told you to be careful." She scolded as he came up beside her, cursing under his breath. "Stubbed my toe on the bed." He murmured, as the throbbing pain in his foot subsided.

"Now….where were we." He whispered as she felt him lean into her.

Their lips met in the darkness, and Orihime felt some kind of sex monster overtake her as she suddenly realized how much she wanted him.

She forced her tongue into his mouth and he groaned at her sudden intrusion.

He felt her hands now running along his quickly hardening erection, awakening his own sex monster as he pushed her off him and down onto the bed, as he prepared to resume his earlier activities.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, cuz' when he's looking she falls apart, baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark_

**Ichigo and Grimmjow**

A loud alarm awoke Ichigo from his sleep. His eyes flying open, he glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and saw it read 8:00.

A hand flew over his head and slammed down on the clock, making it stop its incessant beeping. Ichigo breathed out quietly as he tried to sit upright, but found he couldn't, an arm wrapped firmly around his stomach.

"Let me go Grimmjow." He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "No." Was his quick response, making the orange look down at his boyfriend who still had his eyes closed. "Don't be stupid, let me go." Ichigo said again, trying to wrench himself out of Grimmjow's iron grip.

"Stop moving, shut up, lay down, and go back to sleep." Were the blue haired man's next words.

"We don't have school today, seniors have off, so I don't see why you're in such a hurry to get up anyway." He reasoned, his eyes still closed. Ichigo sighed, figuring it was just best to give into Grimmjow's demands. And not seconds after his head had once again hit the pillow did his cell phone start ringing.

"Damn, that's Orihime's ring tone, let me go now Grimm." Ichigo said loudly as he struggled to free himself. Grimmjow pondered for a second before releasing his captive.

"Thank you." The orange head said exasperated, as he jumped out of bed. Grabbing his pants off the floor, he snatched his phone out of the right front pocket and pressed the send button. "Hello." He muttered.

"Good Morning Ichigo!" Was his cheerful reply. He couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning Orihime." He replied. "Look out the window." She said happily, and he did so.

A rainy and darkened sky met his eyes and he smiled wider. "It's raining." He said plainly.

"Yes, and you know what a rainy Saturday means."

"Movie day." They said in unison.

Ichigo grinned. He and Orihime had been having movie day every rainy Saturday since they started elementary school, it was kind of a tradition of their's. "It's my turn isn't it?" Ichigo asked. They alternated houses and since they last held it at Orihime's apartment, it was Ichigo's turn. "Yup! I'll bring the movies then." She responded. Ichigo heard Grimmjow cough behind him.

"Damn you have a nice ass." He said loud enough for Orihime to hear him. If Orihime hadn't been on the line, he probably would of replied differently, however, she was.

"Shut it!" Ichigo shouted back at his boyfriend. Looking down, he saw he was still naked. Swiftly locating his boxers that had been left forgotten on the floor, he quickly slipped into them, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Was that Grimmjow?" Orihime giggled. "Yeah, it was him, just being an idiot." Ichigo scowled.

"Tell him I said hi." She replied. Ichigo turned his head to look at Grimmjow, who had closed his eyes again. "Orihime says hi." He said shortly as Grimmjow raised one arm and waved. "He says hi." Ichigo told her.

"Anyway, I don't want to keep you guys too long, were about to have breakfast over here." She responded airily.

"Wow, they're early risers…..and breakfast actually doesn't sound too bad right now." He thought to himself.

"Right anyway, 5:00 sound good?" he asked, his stomach now rumbling from a need for food. "Sure, see you then, ja ne."

"Bye." Flipping his phone shut, he placed it on the bedside table. The realization of last night's events finally hitting his consciousness.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said slowly. "Hmm?" "Did we….last night…..did we do it?" He asked, already knowing the answer, just wanting confirmation from his boyfriend.

"Yup." Was the short response he received.

"And…..we….we did it…in the dark?"

"Yup." Ichigo breathed out, resisting the urge to whoop and do a jig. Doing it was one thing, but in the dark was another.

"And….did you like that?" Ichigo asked, eyeing Grimmjow out of the corner of his eye. "Hell yeah, loved it actually." He responded. Ichigo grinned at his response. He stood again and bent over, grabbing his shirt off the ground and slipping it on, only bothering to button it up halfway.

"Did you like it?" Grimmjow asked. "Yeah, I did actually." The orange head responded, stretching his arms and legs. "Good."

Ichigo crossed the room to the door and was halfway out it when Grimmjow spoke again.

"Where are you going?" He asked expectantly, now sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Food, I'm hungry." Ichigo responded quickly before exiting the room completely.

In the kitchen, he quickly located the bowls and spoons. He took some cereal box off the top of the fridge and poured whatever it was into the bowl. Then, opening the fridge, he took out the milk and poured it over the cereal, before returning it to the fridge.

Balancing his bowl on one hand and a glass of water in the other, he made his way to the small dining table, four seats surrounding it. He sat and began to eat slowly, taking time to chew his food, while reviewing the events of last night in his head over and over again. He blushed at each memory as it flashed through his mind.

He swallowed another bite of cereal before Grimmjow came stumping out the bedroom door, wearing nothing but a pair of incredibly loose blue gym shorts that rode really low on his hips.

Ichigo felt his face go redder before taking a sip of water and looking out the window on the opposite side of the room.

"So you decided to get up after all?" Ichigo asked as he heard his boyfriend fall into the chair on his left. He yawned and nodded. "Hungry?" I'll get you something if you want." Ichigo offered, taking another bite of his cereal, which he finally realized was a combination of corn flakes and granola.

Grimmjow shook his head. "You sure? It's no problem really." The orange head offered again.

"Well…I am hungry for something." He replied, staring hungrily at his boyfriend. "Keep it in your pants." Ichigo muttered, taking his last bite of cereal, drinking the leftover milk down in one gulp.

He looked back over at Grimmjow who was now licking his lips seductively.

"You sure? I'll let you lead if you want." He said suggestively, grinning a mischievous grin.

That instantly turned him on and his face showed it. Grimmjow grinned even bigger. "C'mon now, you know you want to, I know you want to, I know I want to, you know I want to, so let's just skip this part and get down to brass tacks shall we?" He asked, his hands sneaking under the table and creeping up his boyfriend's legs.

"Okay okay okay." Ichigo said flustered, pushing Grimmjow's hands away. "Just, I gotta be out of here before five okay?" He said quickly. "Sure sure, movie night right?" Grimmjow asked, thrilled that his boyfriend had given in so quickly. Ichigo nodded. "No problem then." The blue haired man said loudly, standing.

As quick as a cat he was at Ichigo's side and had lifted him off his chair.

"Hey! I thought you said I could lead!" the orange head protested, glaring at Grimmjow who laughed. "As if, like I would ever let that happen."

Ichigo bared his teeth. "You fucking liar." He growled, struggling to break out of his boyfriend's grasp, but, of course, that didn't work.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride Ichi." Grimmjow said teasingly as the two reentered the bedroom and shut the door with a loud snap.

**Ulquiorra and Orihime**

Orihime awoke to a soft snoring sound. Her eyes opening she saw Ulquiorra's sleeping face in front of her, his lips were slightly open and it was from there that thee snoring sound emanated.

She felt his cool breath on her face and it soothed her. Silently she jiggled out of his arms and stood shivering as cold air hit her skin. She pulled on her underwear and shuffled over to her dresser, searching for a shirt.

She face plamed as she realized she had not done laundry and as such had no clean clothes.

Glancing around, she saw Ulquiorra's white button up shirt and hoping he wouldn't mind, she put it on, buttoning it up to her cleavage.

"And what might you be doing with my shirt?" Orihime heard her boyfriend speak behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Don't do that." She said, grasping her chest. He continued to stare blankly at her. "I have no clean clothes….I hope you don't mind." She responded quietly under his intimidating gaze. He shook his head.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."He muttered, leaning over the bed and picking his boxers off the floor.

He stood, slipping into them and he crossed the room to join his girlfriend. "Aren't you cold?" She asked quietly, he shook his head. "No, I usually have a lower body temperature so it's quite warm right now." He explained as she embraced him and rubbed his back as though to warm him up.

"If you're sure." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as her warm breath played across his skin. They enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes in silence before Orihime spoke.

"Thank you for last night." She said quietly. He smiled so she couldn't see, he did not enjoy smiling in front of people very often. "You're welcome." He replied. "Did you mean what you said, about me I mean…do I really mean that much to you?" She asked as he held her tighter.

"Of course, even ask Grimmjow." He started.

"Long before I met you, after my parents died, I went through this phase of my life when I became really reclusive. I didn't talk to people at school. I didn't talk to my grandparents, I didn't even talk to Grimmjow." He said quietly, as Orihime listened. Ulquiorra rarely talked about his past.

"Most of my days I spent sitting alone in my room, staring at the wall. I never left my room except for school actually, and even then was terrible. I never tried and had terrible grades and the teachers got on my case and I got beat up a lot too. I starved myself sometimes and went for days without food before I would pass out, or Grimmjow sometimes would tie me up and force feed me." Ulquiorra spoke in a monotone; Orihime continued to listen respectfully, not allowing her tears to fall just yet.

"After awhile, I began cutting myself. I would lock my door and a few time I almost bled to death before my grandfather busted the door down with an axe, and thank god he did." Ulquiorra spoke.

Orihime was trying her best not to cry but it was so hard. "Then I moved back to Japan and I met you. You were so kind and helpful and optimistic and you never judged me based on my appearance or demeanor. You were like a ray of sun that penetrated into my pitch black world. You saved me from the darkness. And for that, I dedicate my life to you. I will never ever leave you Orihime, I swear it upon my parent's graves." He whispered into her ear as he felt tears on his shoulder.

"You cry to much woman." He murmured, allowing her to let her tears fall.

At long last, the two parted. Orihime could only smile. "I love you too Ulquiorra." She said dropping her head and grabbing his hand. "Now let's stop all this sad talk and get breakfast." She said happily, pulling him out to the kitchen. Orihime walked over to the living room windows and threw the drapes open.

"YAY!" She shouted, making Ulquiorra's head turn. "What?" he asked as he heated up a pan on the stove. "It's raining…..and it's Saturday!" She said giggling.

Ulquiorra knew what that meant.

Movie night.

And surely, the moment he looked back over at his girlfriend she already had her phone open and was dialing Ichigo's number.

"Orihime, it's 8 in the morning, do you really think they're gonna be up?" Ulquiorra asked as he grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and grabbing two in each hand, he cracked them on the edge of the heated pan.

"You might be right…and I'll have mine scrambled." She said quickly, noticing her boyfriend was cooking eggs. He gave her a quick thumbs up and went back to cooking.

"Hello." Orihime smiled as her best friend answered his phone. "Good morning Ichigo!" she said happily. "Good morning Orihime." He responded tiredly, she giggled. 'Look outside." She said, glancing back to her window.

"It's raining." He replied, she could sense his smile. "Yes, and you know what a rainy Saturday is." "Movie day." They said in unison. Orihime loved their movie days; they hadn't missed one since elementary school, so that means to say never.

"It's my turn isn't it?"Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Yup, I'll bring the movies." She replied, already planning what she was going to bring in her head.

"Damn you have a nice ass." Orihime's head popped up as she recognized Grimmjow's voice. She blushed as she realized she might of interrupted them. "Shut it!" She heard Ichigo yell. She laughed.

"Was that Grimmjow?" The orange haired girl asked. "Yeah, it was him, being an idiot." He responded. "Tell him I said hi" she told him, her earlier suspicions dropping on the spot.

"He says hi." Orihime turned her head as she heard plates being set down on the table. Ulquiorra was motioning her to finish up her conversation.

"Well I don't want to keep you guys too long, were about to have breakfast over here." She said airily, walking over to the dining table. "Right, anyway, 5:00 sound good?" Ichigo asked as Orihime watched Ulquiorra apply pepper to his eggs.

"Sure, see you then, ja ne." She said in parting. "Bye." And they both hung up.

"Movie night tonight?" Ulquiorra asked quietly as he sipped his orange juice. She nodded, applying salt to her eggs. "I see." He replied, taking a bite of his eggs.

"I think they did it too." Orihime said shortly as she swallowed a bite. Ulquiorra cocked his eyebrow.

"I heard Grimmjow say 'Damn you have a nice ass' …." She said casually as Ulquiorra cleared his throat loudly. "Well I would assume that they would of done it, considering how Grimmjow wouldn't shut up about it for the past few weeks." She looked over at him, his face as calm as ever.

She smirked. "Hey…..after we finish eating…..I'm gonna take a shower." She said quietly, seeing if he would catch the hint.

"That tone of voice would suggest you would want me to join you correct?" He inquired, swallowing another bite of food and looking up at his girlfriend. She nodded and smiled playfully.

He tried not to smile, but did anyway.

"Is that a yes then?" Orihime purred, leaning forward. "I would say so." Ulquiorra mumbled as he finished off his orange juice.

They finished and Ulquiorra placed their dishes in the sink.

"Take me away." Orihime said quietly, staring up into her boyfriend's deep green eyes.

"As you wish, my princess." He said, bowing lowly, before swooping her off her feet and carrying her into the bathroom.

_Baby loves to dance In the dark, cuz' when he's looking she falls apart, baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark_

_In the dark_

Fin

A/N: That's the end of this one! I actually have a few more ideas revolving around this fic which I may or may not write out if I have the time, but for now, this will remain a oneshot. I did kind of write this on a whim, and it's actually my first AU, so I hope it was good and that you all liked it.

Also, the dress I described for Orihime can be seen in the Bleach artbook. I dunno which page, but it has her, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu on it all in chinese style clothing. I liked Orihime's alot so I thought I'd trhow it in here. And that random toast fact came from the food network which I was watching as I wrote this.

In the words of Gin Ichimaru

"Bye, bye."*waves*


	2. Pocketful of Sunshine

**A/N: So I totally thought I was done with this story, and I am…..but I figured it would be more efficient that I simply put all my GrimmIchi and UlquiHime oneshots here right next to my longest one yet (And keep in mind, that means none of them have any connection with the others, they are all in different worlds unless I change it). So with that being said, this story has now expanded to be a oneshot collection of UlquiHime and GrimmIchi fics. Many will be based off songs and I will tell you what they are in the author's note but I will not mention them afterwards. I just want readers to know where all my inspiration came from. Also, I will leave the rating at M, but ratings will vary by story and I will also tell you the rating and warnings for a chapter in the author's note along with my inspiration, oh, and the main pairing of the story, UlquiHime, GrimmIchi, or sometimes both…and okay, I think that's all. I'll update at my leisure as fics pop into my head, but I've already got three or four lined up here and they'll be coming rapid fire, so keep your heads up! Now on with the next story! **

_**Title: Pocketful of Sunshine**_

_**Pairing: UlquiHime**_

_**Rating/Warnings: T for bits of fluff and a kiss. High school AU.**_

_**Inspiration: Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. And the anime Kannazuki no Miko…just a bit.**_

Pocketful of Sunshine

Orihime Inoue yawned loudly as the bell rang signaling it was now lunchtime.

Picking her bag up off the floor, she placed it on her shoulder and exited the room, a bounce in her step. Not only was it an absolutely beautiful day out, with the sun shining as bright as ever, but Orihime Inoue had a date…..okay, not a date date, but a lunch date with her boyfriend, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"I wonder if he'll like what I made today." She pondered to herself, glancing down into her bag as it swung at her hip. Surely he'll like omelets with hot fudge sauce and wasabi!" She said merrily, making her way to his classroom where they met for lunch whenever it was possible.

As she hummed contentedly to herself, she saw several girls run by her, clearly in a rush.

"Did you hear? That new girl just asked the class emo out!" One of the girls said excitedly. "Oh yeah? What's her name again….Loly?" Another girl asked.

The first one nodded her head vigorously. "Apparently when she tried to throw herself at him, he pushed her down before she could even get close…what a jerk!" The first one muttered.

Orihime felt her heart fall at the girl's words, knowing full well that Ulquiorra was known as the class 'emo' that didn't like getting close to others, at all.

Sure he wore dark clothes…and was kinda pale…and tended to paint his nails black (Which Orihime admits she had helped him with a few times) and he spoke in a monotone….but Orihime didn't think that classified the boy as emo.

He didn't do self destructive things like cut himself and he didn't do any drugs of any kind. He rarely drank alcohol and believe it or not, the guy was still a virgin. He was the cleanest guys and one of the nicest you could ever meet, as long as you could stand him that was.

He did have a tendency to be rather dull when he spoke, his monotone only contributing to that issue, and one had to have patience when listening to him. He did have a tendency to get violent, but this was rare and only when he was really upset.

Aside from those small things, Orihime thought he was an excellent person, so the things these girls said confused the female red head a bit as she had never known Ulquiorra to be….so rude.

Quickening her pace, Orihime soon stood outside her boyfriend's classroom which had already attracted a small group of people, including the two girls Orihime had seen before.

Squeezing her way through the crowd, she eventually made her way into the classroom where she saw her pale boyfriend Ulquiorra standing at the front of the room, his usual emotionless mask on his face.

She heard a soft sniffing and turned to see it coming from girl about her age with her dark hair up in pigtails. Close to her was another girl with short blonde hair, she seemed to be trying to calm the other down.

"What happened here?" Orihime asked loudly commanding the attention of the three in front of her. The blonde girl looked up and glared at her and the dark haired one gave her a disdainful glance, wiping several tears away.

Ulquiorra turned his whole body to her and Orihime would have sworn she saw him smile a bit, something he would never do in front of anyone but her.

"Oh good, you're here woman, shall we go eat?" The pale man asked, walking forward and taking her bag. "Wait a minute Ulquiorra, just what happened here?" Orihime asked, placing a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Oh, you mean her? The girl just walked up to me after class, professing her love for me and then she tried to throw herself at me and I simply pushed her away since I already have a girlfriend, it's no big deal really." He said in his usual monotone.

Orihime gave him an angry look. "Yes, it is a big deal. You clearly upset her and while I appreciate the gesture, I wouldn't have terribly minded if you had just let her hug you and then turned her down gently afterward, but you just had to go and push her away, didn't you? " The red haired woman said loudly, waving her arms in the air.

The pale man stared at her, not knowing what to say at the prospect of possibly upsetting her further.

"I know you're not exactly the most social person in the world Ulquiorra, but what you did was just plain rude." Orihime said, giving him a harsh stare in return.

"So you apologize, and you be sincere….or no food for you. Lunch is off, capiche?" She asked. He stared at her and nodded once.

"Fine." He turned to the dark haired girl who was now standing upright, whispering quietly to her blonde friend, who was nodding. "I apologize for my actions, I was quite rude but it was my fault for not telling you I had a girlfriend. I'm sorry." He said loud enough for her and Orihime to hear. Orihime rolled her eyes at the all too apparent lack of emotion in his voice, but she figured it would do.

The dark haired girl glared but made one swift nodding motion with her head. "Fine…whatever, just don't talk to me again, ever." She said snappishly.

"Let's go Menoly." She murmured as she exited the classroom which was slowly emptying, her blonde friend in tow.

"See, now didn't it feel good to apologize?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra who had bent down ever so slightly to kiss her cheek, making her blush.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said in reply, taking her hand in his free one. "Food now?" He asked. She nodded. "Yup! To the usual place? No one ever finds us there." She suggested and he nodded quickly. "As you wish." The two made their way from the just about empty classroom into the hall.

As they walked along, Orihime couldn't help but feel quite pleased with herself. It was difficult to get Ulquiorra to say words like 'Sorry' or 'Thank You' or 'Please, and when she asked him to say them he would more than often refuse and she would more than often not pursue the subject cause if she did, it would take too long to make him say what she wanted to hear and by then it had lost all meaning.

But he had submitted so quickly in the classroom, which made her happy….although she was sure the prospect of food and the fact they had been surrounded by people may have had something to do it.

The two walked along in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and soon they had exited the school building and made a sharp left turn as they did so.

The two walked along, Orihime looking over her shoulder every once in awhile to make sure they were not being followed. Using his super sixth sense, Ulquiorra turned to her every time she did this and whispered to her. "Do not worry, there is no one following us." She had no idea how he could detect the presence of people so easily, but she did have to admit, it came in handy sometimes.

They soon reached their destination, both turning to a seemingly solid green mass of trees, overgrown grass and bushes, interwoven in a large black gate.

"Ladies first." Ulquiorra said quietly, motioning her to the green mass. She nodded, and released his hand, running full speed at the wall…but what seemed to be a wall was not a wall at all,

just a bunch of greenery obstructing the entrance to a small courtyard. As she burst through to the other side, Orihime felt herself smile a bit as she looked around. This courtyard was just as green and bright and unchanging as ever.

She heard Ulquiorra come up behind her and soon felt a hand running through her hair. "You have some sticks and leaves caught in your hair." He said quietly, picking out said greenery. She nodded and allowed him to finish his work before she turned to him, noticing he had the same issue. "Bend down just a bit, you have some stuff caught in your hair as well." She said smiling warmly.

He did so as she reached up to untangle a small stick from his shaggy black hair. Once she was finished, she ran her hands through his hair a few more times; loving how clean and soft it felt.

"Are you done yet?" He asked and she retracted hr hands immediately. "Yes sorry, I just like your hair today. It's soft and…..it smells nice." She said quietly, blushing ever so slightly.

She saw him smile for a brief second before his face regained its usual bored look. "I am glad you like it." He said, handing her bag. She took it with a smile on her face. Going to find a nice sunny, grassy spot, she grabbed a sheet of some kind out of her bag and laid it down on the ground.

As she took several containers out of said bag, Ulquiorra, not waiting for an invitation, sat and took to staring at her as she unloaded her bag.

Once she noticed him, she immediately started blushing again and she quickly sat, trying to cover her face with the food containers. "Why are you staring?" She asked shyly,slowly setting the containers down. "The way the sun hits your skin and hair makes you simply glow, it's a sight to behold." Ulquiorra said as warmly as he could muster, but it only came out as a very weak grin. He saw her blush darken.

"I see….well, umm….you look nice today too." She said happily, as she looked him over. He hardly looked different than he did on any other school day during the spring semester.

A white button down T-shirt with a tie, dark slacks, and dark leather shoes, this was his normal uniform alright. But there was something about him a bit more appealing today than usual.

Was it the way the sun hit him just right and made his incredibly pale skin glow like hers was? Was it that grin that he tried to pull off a few seconds ago? Was it the more than usual messiness of his dark black hair after running through the bushes? Or could it of been what happened earlier? The way he had pushed that girl away, not wanting any woman to touch him or get close to him….except for her.

Orihime thought some part of her was actually pleased at the actions he had taken earlier after class, happy that he was so dedicated to her he was willing to push away others so as not to betray her.

"You wanna eat or not?" His voice brought her back to reality and she nodded. "Yeah, let's, today's special is omelets with fudge sauce and wasabi." She said proudly, opening her containers to reveal on with 3 or 4 omelets in it, one with wasabi paste, and another with a dark chocolate sauce.

Ulquiorra shook his head.

"You really do cook the weirdest things you know." He said, taking the fork and plate she offered him. Picking out an omelet, he covered it with a bit of the chocolate and put a little wasabi on the side.

She did the same, except she took a bit more sauce and wasabi. Using his fork to cut through the egg, he placed the fluffy yellow substance in his mouth and chewed.

It really wasn't that bad, not as bad as some other things she had made, so he ate it with no complaint. They ate in blissful silence for a few minutes as Orihime downed her first omelet and already had another on her plate.

Finishing his own omelet, Ulquiorra took the water bottle she had handed to him a bit earlier and took a sip, waiting for her to finish.

"How was it? You ate it all…so I'm guessing you liked it….yeah?" She asked, setting her plate down and taking a sip from her own water bottle. He nodded. "It was….different…but good." He replied. She smiled. "I'm glad….well….." She looked down at her watch.

"We still have a half hour or so until class starts again…..wanna just stick around here for a bit?" She asked shyly, as Ulquiorra helped her repack her bag. "I would like that very much." He responded as Orihime set the bag off to the side.

Ulquiorra laid back on the sheet, putting his hands up behind his head. He felt the sun hit him with its full force, but it actually wasn't that hot, pretty moderate actually.

He felt the woman lay down next to him and soon she was snuggled up to him, intertwining her legs with his and placing her arms around his neck. He smiled to himself at her show of affection, and he moved his arms down so he could hold her waist and bring her closer to him.

He heard her breathe deeply, and then she spoke. "The sun really is nice today isn't it?" She asked, her eyes closed, a serene smile on her face. "It is." The dark haired man responded as she pressed herself even closer to him. They were quiet again as the birds chirped somewhere above them.

In the serenity of the moment, Orihime whispered one more thing that Ulquiorra was unable to catch. "You're my pocketful of sunshine….Ulquiorra." She said as quiet as a mouse. Glancing down when he heard his name, he saw the woman had opened her eyes and was looking up at him expectantly.

"Kiss me?" she asked, blushing as she did so. Ulquiorra nodded in compliance, moving down so that their faces were level.

"As you wish." He whispered, slowly closing the already small gap between their lips. Orihime felt her eyes flutter shut as his cool lips pressed upon hers.

They stayed that way for a minute until Ulquiorra leisurely allowed his tongue to sneak out of his mouth, lightly pressing it against her still closed lips.

As soon as she felt his tongue press against her mouth, she parted her lips ever so slightly, allowing him access and she giggled as she felt his tongue tickle the inside of her lips, running it along her lower gum line. From her quick submission, Ulquiorra knew he was at perfect liberty to take charge this time.

Gently whipping his tongue upward, he ran it along her upper gum line this time, making her shiver slightly from the pleasurable feeling.

You wouldn't know from the sight of him, but Ulquiorra really was a good kisser.

He ran his tongue a few more times along her gums and teeth making her shiver more than she thought she would and then, in his final act, he lightly pressed the tip of his tongue to hers, sending a shock of pleasure and desire through both person's bodies.

He heard her moan ever so quietly as she recoiled from the initial shock and he figured now was a good time to end it.

He broke away, closing his mouth as he did so and bringing his forearm up, he wiped away an extra bit of saliva that was dripping down his chin.

She closed her own mouth and opened her eyes, smiling warmly as he reached over and wiped her mouth for her. "Thanks." She said, as he gently wiped at her skin.

He nodded, bringing his arms down to her hips again, taking hold of them and bringing her close to him again.

"You're my pocketful of sunshine…..Ulquiorra." She whispered so he could hear this time. He grinned slightly, feeling his own face blush a bit. But only a little bit.

"And you are mine." He replied. She nodded into his neck.

All was quiet again… until Orihime spoke. "What would you say if I suggested we just skip classes for the rest of the day and stay here a while longer?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully. Not wanting this moment to end either, he nodded in approval. "As you wish."

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, oh oh oh._

**A/N: And that is a wrap here! I hope you readers liked it! Next up is some GrimmIchi stuff, so for you fans, keep a look out in the very near future! Please remember to favorite and review, it's a major confidence boost for me to know people like what I'm writing ^_^**

**PEACE!**


	3. Shall We Dance?

**A/N: I just can't seem to get this writing bug off my shoulder...OH!and Bleach Soul Resurrection is coming out soon and is offically my birthday present to myself!...anyway….this is my fourth piece this week. Anyway, story number three from my new oneshot collection. I know I said GrimmIchi in the last chapter, but inspiration struck me like a lightning bolt today as I was eating dinner, so I'm pushing them back a bit. Here's the stats:**

**Title: Shall We Dance?**

**Pairing(s): UlquiHime, GrimmIchi**

**Rating/Warnings: T for some language and brief kissing, AU**

**Inspiration: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich and Money Honey by Lady Gaga**

Shall We Dance?

"I don't want to be here." A young man with messy black hair and green eyes said quietly "I know…I get it, this is like the tenth time you've told me." Another young man, this one with bright orange hair and eyes of auburn, said in response.

The doors of the car they occupied opened and they both heard a "Welcome sirs" as the exited the vehicle.

The orange top, who was the car's owner, dropped a set of keys and a wad of cash into the hands of the man who had greeted him.

"Just park around front somewhere if you don't mind." He said dismissively.

The man nodded and got into the car, driving it off to the nearest parking area. Both boys stretched and brushed off their clothes.

The black haired one wore a tuxedo. A white undershirt and a noticeable green vest lay underneath a black blazer jacket. He had a tie on as well, done up to his neck, which was just as green as his vest. He wore black slacks and dark brown leather shoes on his feet that were excellent for movement. And in the jewelry department, he had on a small ring inlaid with the words 'Memento Mori' which in Latin meant 'Remember your mortality'. He had a very sophisticated and mature air about him.

The orange haired man was dressed in a tuxedo as well, but he wore it slightly different than his black haired friend. He had on the traditional white undershirt, a deep red vest accompanying it underneath a black blazer jacket like his friend had a reddish tie as well that was done up to just the last button on his shirt which he left open and he also wore a pair of dark grey slacks that seemed to hang rather loosely on his hips. His shoes were identical to the black haired man's, only the color was slightly lighter. Around his wrist he wore a small silvery charm bracelet that had the number 15 hanging from it as well as a small skull, the number's 4 and 6, and a bluish flower made from aquamarine, and in his ear he had a small stud made entirely from platinum.

"Why are we even here again?" Asked the green eyed man as the two approached their destination, an absolutely enormous, towering white mansion.

"Because our dads didn't want to come." The orange top responded. The dark haired man shrugged.

"Whatever, I still don't think sending us to some fancy party in their place is a very responsible thing to do…I mean, sure they're big shots in their line of work, but they need to start acting more like multi dollar billionaires and not goof off at every chance they get." The dark haired man said disdainfully.

"Look Ulquiorra….I know that both our dads are idiots and the reason they probably don't come to these things is because they would look like fools, but think of this as a chance to show these aristocrats what the future of Schiffer Electronics looks like." The orange haired man said confidently, turning to his friend, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Said man sighed but nodded.

"Okay! Okay…Ichigo…I get it…..but then you have to do the same, as the future head of your father's hospital, deal?" Ulquiorra asked his eyes boring into the orange haired mans, Ichigo's, eyes.

"Deal, we both do our best….for our futures." The two pinky promised and walking up to the large double doors where an older woman was standing, taking attendance.

They approached her and she looked up, a kind smile on her face. "Names please." She said warmly. "Ulquiorra Schiffer for Schiffer Electronics." Said the dark haired man.

The woman looked down at her list and nodded, checking his name off of the list. "And you?" She asked, turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, here for Isshin Kurosaki." He said as she glanced down and she nodded, checking his name off the list as well.

"Thank you boys, please have a nice time." The older woman said smiling kindly again.

They nodded and passed by her, through the large double doors and into the large and somewhat crowded foyer.

"Hey…..whose party is this again?" Ichigo asked bending down and whispering in Ulquiorra's ear. "I do believe….the head of some big shot food company….Inoue was the name I think?"

"There….perfect!" A young woman with hair like a fiery waterfall said proudly, smiling at herself in the mirror she was sitting in front of as she put the cap back on a tube of lipstick

. The woman twisted her head to the side a few times, checking to make sure she didn't miss any spots with her makeup.

She brought her hand up and felt her hair, done up in a tight bun, making sure it was in perfect condition, which it was.

She stood slowly, continuing to observe herself in her vanity.

On her body she wore a long black dress with a low collar, which nicely accented her cleavage and overlarge breasts, but it was no means of overdoing it. The dress came all the way down to her mid shins, splitting along the seam to reveal the rest of her left leg which would surely leave many of the young gentlemen tonight wishing they could have gotten one dance with her. She wore a silver necklace around her neck and a single platinum ring on her right ring finger, a memento of her mother. On her feet were the newest, top of the line high heels from the hottest fashion designer in the country and she loved not only how stylish they were, but how surprisingly comfortable they were as well.

She admitted to herself she looked nice, not wanting to sound conceited by overestimating herself.

"Orihime Inoue…tonight is your night." The girl said happily, smiling at herself in the vanity.

"Damn, you look good. If I liked girls and you weren't my best friend….I would totally go for you." A loud and somewhat arrogant male voice sounded out behind the orange haired woman.

She jumped five feet, making a small screaming sound before twirling on her heel to reprimand the man in the doorway.

"Grimmjow! How many times have I told you don't sneak up on me like that! It freaks me out…and not to mention it's creepy how silent you can be, catlike almost." She said grasping her chest, heart still pounding. "Not my fault you can't hear me coming." The man Grimmjow said shrugging, entering the woman, Orihime's, room.

"Anyway, I just talked to your brother as I was heading up here, he said to hurry because they'll start serving the appetizers soon and the dance will begin after that." Grimmjow said a scowl on his face and his hands in his pockets.

He sat himself on her bed as she approached him.

The blue haired man, despite having no desire to attend the ongoing party that was being thrown by his best friend's brother, still did his best to look good Orihime had noticed.

He had on a suit as was normal but not before adding his own personal touches to it. He had no tie, complaining that they were too tight for his liking and hurt his neck too much, so instead he left the first few buttons of his dress shirt undone, revealing a necklace underneath that had some kind of logo on it. He had decided not to tuck in his shirt, also complaining about how uncomfortable it was, and his blazer jacket was a deep dark blue instead of the traditional black. He wore a pair of black slacks, held up by a belt that was studded with real sapphires and on his feet were some incredibly fancy black dress shoes, probably costing just as much if not more than Orihime's high heels.

If she wasn't his friend and he wasn't gay, yeah, she would totally go for him, he was just that damn good looking.

"Hey, you don't look half bad yourself." Orihime said as she sat next to him and he grunted in approval.

"Yeah yeah, I try….but only because you just about begged me to come." He said, slightly disgruntled.

"And I'm very thankful that you came, after all, what's a party without the next head of the nation's most prominent fireworks company, yes?" She asked smiling.

He grinned. "You got a point there." She nodded, smiling. "So….could you zip me up? I can't reach that far back….."The orange haired woman asked, turning so her back was facing Grimmjow.

"Sure….."He did as she asked and when she turned back to him, he decided he had to ask the question that had been on his mind all night.

"So…what is the point of this party exactly? Some new conquest or some special occasion for the Inoue Food Service Industry?" The blue haired man asked, standing and mussing his hair a bit, not wanting it to look too tame.

"Oh…..I think it's a party…just for the sake of partying?" She said quietly, scratching her head in a quizzical way, wondering if that was right.

"Okay, great reasoning." Grimmjow said, snickering. "Hey! It wasn't my idea! It was Sora's okay? He just likes having a good time but I'm not totally sure as to why he needed to invite so many people." She said quietly as she too stood.

The two stood side by side in the mirror, staring at each other.

Grimmjow stood almost a foot above her if not a little more or less.

"What's the view like down there short stuff?" He asked teasingly, pushing his hand down on her head. "Shut up!" She said loudly, jumping and swiping at his arm. Which he moved before she could touch him. He laughed at her attempt and as soon as she was on the ground again, he placed his hand back on her head, grinning.

She glared at him, but soon started to giggle.

"Well, I see no reason to stick around here any longer, shall we go?" He asked, offering her his hand. "Yes, let's"

"I don't wanna be here." Ichigo said quietly as he at long last rejoined his friend's side.

After almost a half hour of people coming up to him and introducing themselves, the orange top was damn tired of it. "Ah, you must be Kurosaki's son." "Your father saved my child's life" "What are your plans when you finish your education?" "Are you going to be taking over the family business?" were just a few of the all too numerous things people were saying to him.

He was kind and pleasant of course, but only out of courtesy and for the sake of him and his father's image.

"Funny, I remember saying the exact same thing not long ago." Ulquiorra muttered, sipping sparkling water out of a champagne glass.

"Perhaps next time you shouldn't be born into a family whose main industry is hospitality and taking care of others." The black haired man said smoothly, leaning back against the column he had propped himself up against.

"Oh, shut it, it's not my damn fault." The orange top muttered swiping a glass of sparkling water off a tray a nearby waiter was carrying.

He too leaned against the pillar and took several sips of the liquid in the glass. It was pleasantly fizzy but didn't really have a taste.

"So….what about you? Get assaulted by the crowd yet?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra who nodded slowly.

"To an extent, several people here and there, saying 'Your father's company makes such fine products' and 'What do you have planned for the future of Schiffer Electronics'…..small things like that here and there." The green eyed man replied, sipping his drink again.

"Lucky bastard." Ichigo mumbled, finishing off the rest of his glass in one swig.

As he did so the overhead lights slowly dimmed and a spotlight was shone on the top of a large staircase in the center of the room.

Both men directed their attention there, noticing two very prominent people standing at the top. A young man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties and an even younger woman, probably there age or so.

She was to say, a bit north of stunning, the man next to her being nothing close to her beauty, and Ulquiorra, although he would never admit it, was completely mesmerized by her appearance.

Everything from the necklace she wore, to the shoes she wore, to the kind smile she wore on her face. The black haired man was entranced by her and he felt his stomach drop when her eyes immediately met his as they swept the crowd.

Grey bored into green and green into grey, and the two seemed to be able to communicate so many words just through their eyes alone.

"Welcome everyone to this evening's party. I am Sora Inoue, the head of Inoue Food Service Industries and it is indeed a pleasure to meet all of you here tonight." The man's words were met by polite applause.

"While this night is indeed meant more for fun and relaxation than anything, I would like to take the time now to introduce my younger sister Orihime Inoue, who will one day take over for me in the family business." The man Sora said in a clear and commanding voice.

There was more applause but even through all this, Ulquiorra did not break eye contact with her and she didn't either.

Only when her brother nudged her lightly did she finally break the eye contact and speak. "Thank you everyone for your support, I will do my best now and far into the future to make sure Inoue Food Service Industries is prosperous." Orihime said with just as much confidence, if not more than her brother's.

The crowd applauded again as she did a small bow and afterwards, she locked eyes with Ulquiorra again.

"Now please everyone, enjoy yourselves." Sora said warmly and gracefully as the crowd applauded one last time before dispersing.

"Hey, dude, I think she's looking at you." Ichigo muttered into Ulquiorra's ear, who nodded. "I noticed." He whispered.

Ichigo watched intently as a tall man with bright blue hair approached the girl, shaking her arm lightly, probably trying to get her attention.

Refusing to break contact, he saw her say several things to him before pointing to the area where Ulquiorra and Ichigo stood.

Ulquiorra watched as said blue haired man turned to look at him, and then look at Ichigo, and then back at him, and then Ichigo again, and then him once more, before his gaze finally rested on the orange top.

"Hey, Kurosaki…that guy is looking at you." The black haired man nudged his friend, and pointing up the staircase.

"Huh? What now?" Ichigo asked, turning to look up the staircase.

Ulquiorra saw his gaze shift from Orihime to the man, and then back to Orihime and then to the man again, and then back to Orihime one more time before his gaze rested on the man.

"Told you." Ulquiorra mumbled. The four young people were trapped within each other's gazes, unable to break away for even a second.

Ulquiorra saw the woman mouth something to him which he made out to be 'Come here' or 'Wait there'. Ichigo saw the man first lick his lips in the most seductive way possible and then he mouthed something along the lines of 'Don't move'.

"Umm…..Ulquiorra, what do you think we should do?" Ichigo mumbled as he slowly turned his gaze away from the blue haired man, feeling a light blush creep up his neck as he remembered the way he had licked his lips.

"Just wait….Kurosaki…I think they're coming to us." And sure enough, when Ichigo looked up again, he saw the two had left their place at the top of the stairs and were quickly descending them, already more than halfway down.

"What do we do?" The orange haired man asked, slightly panicked.

"We be courteous and introduce ourselves, that's what we do." The black haired man said quietly. Ichigo nodded as the two reached the bottom of the stairs and approached them.

"You have absolutely beautiful eyes." The woman, Orihime Inoue said as she approached Ulquiorra, taking his hand in hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too miss, and must I say your eyes are quite stunning as well." Ulquiorra responded, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, making her giggle.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing that the man was turning up the charm for her.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, son of Frederick Schiffer head of Schiffer electronics." The black haired man said almost robotically. "I am next in line to inherit my father's business." He added as Orihime smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure, I am Orihime Inoue, sister of Sora Inoue the head of Inoue Food Service Industry, and also next in line to inherit the family business." She said, introducing herself.

Ulquiorra kissed her hand again, making her blush this time, before she turned to Ichigo.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Inoue, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki who owns Kurosaki Medical." He said, bowing his head. "I'm training to be a doctor to take over the business one day. " He added.

"A pleasure Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime nodded, bowing her head as well. Now Ulquiorra and Ichigo turned to the tallest member of the group.

He grinned a wide toothy grin before introducing himself. "Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, son of Antonio Jeagerjacques owner of this century's premiere fireworks industry, Starlight Fireworks." Grimmjow said, still grinning.

"A pleasure Mr. Jeagerjacques." Ulquiorra said, shaking his hand and inclining his head ever so slightly. "Likewise" Ichigo said, shaking the man's outstretched hand, but refusing to meet his gaze.

"It's nice meeting you two." Grimmjow said, not taking his eyes off of Ichigo, smiling when he noticed the shorter man would not meet his gaze.

"Mr. Kurosaki, may I steal you for a moment?" Orihime piped up, breaking the awkward silence, making him glance over at her. "You don't mind, do you Ulquiorra?" She asked, looking over at him and he shook his head almost immediately.

"I actually wanted to speak to Mr. Jeagerjacques about something, so if you will excuse us." Ulquiorra murmured, nodding to the blue haired man who sneered at first, but then nodded as well. "Yeah, I think I'd like to ask you some things too, if you don't mind that is."I'll come find you in a bit." Orihime called as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow disappeared into the crowd.

"Shall we?" Orihime asked the orange top who tilted his head in confusion.

"Shall we…what?" He asked, making her giggle. "Dance of course." She responded and almost as if on cue, Ichigo heard an orchestra start up somewhere down the hall.

"I do assume you can dance Mr. Kurosaki, or would you prefer Ichigo?" She asked as he took her outstretched hand. "Of course I can dance, and Ichigo is fine. Would you like Miss Inoue or Orihime?" He asked politely, leading her down the right side of the hall towards a dance floor that was slowly filling up with people.

"Orihime is perfectly fine thank you for asking." She responded warmly. Once they had stepped onto the dance floor, Orihime turned to face him, gently taking hold of his arm and hip.

"Can you waltz?" She asked, ready to lead if she had to. "Of course, I'll lead." He replied with a smile. She grinned back as he took hold of her arm and hip as well and once they were in time to the music, they stepped off into a slow waltz, allowing them enough time to talk while they danced.

"It's weird….Ichigo, I feel like I've met you before." Orihime murmured as they swayed to the music. "It's possible, I mean, any serious injury or illness you've ever sustained, chances are you were treated at one of my families hospitals, it could have been sometime long ago for all either of us know." He replied and she smiled gently.

"While yes, I'm sure that's quite probable, that isn't exactly what I meant." She said quietly.

"I think…..I've met you before…but it was not in this world. I probably sound really weird saying these things….but I can't help but have these feelings especially for people close to me like Sora and Grimmjow. "She said sheepishly.

"I think I know what you're saying…honestly I feel I know you too….but I just can't pinpoint from where….." He responded and she nodded.

"Maybe in a past life then, maybe we knew each other there and now that we are here our souls were destined to meet again, like it was all meant to happen." She said airily and Ichigo couldn't help but smile to himself. "Perhaps."

The two went on in comfortable silence for a minute or so until Orihime decided to break the ice…..at the same time Ichigo did.

"So about your friend Ulquiorra."

"So about that guy, Grimmjow."

They both started and when they had realized they had just spoken over each other and they both laughed this time.

"You go ahead, ladies first." Ichigo said with an inviting smile.

"Okay….so I'm just gonna come right out and ask it, no beating around the bush." She said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear.

"So…I just wanted to ask you, are you guys…..like, together? I don't mind at all of course, but you can never know in this day and age."She said, clearly nervous.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, were not like that, we've just been friends for a long time is all. Anyway, he's as straight as a board and I'm….I'm confused." He said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" The female red head asked, as the song came to an end. They stopped to catch their breath before the next song came on.

"I mean….I don't really know what gender I like. I've been experimenting for awhile with both sexes but I just don't know really….I'm terrible aren't I?" The orange top asked sheepishly as he allowed Orihime to lead a bit as the next song had just started up.

"No, I think being curious about your sexuality is just fine, it's a perfectly normal thing for some people. Just, don't break too many hearts." She said winking. He grinned.

"I know….I try not to." He replied.

"So if you two aren't a thing, does he have a girlfriend?" She asked, clearly excited to hear the answer.

Ichigo saw her look up at him, some sort of gleam in her eyes.

"No he doesn't….hasn't had one for awhile, why? You like him?" Ichigo asked and she blushed lightly.

"A bit…" She said blushing harder. "You just met the guy a second ago." Ichigo said lightly as they breezed by another couple. Orihime was quiet and Ichigo looked down at her. She seemed to be smiling about something, but looked a bit crestfallen as well.

"You know….I did see the way you guys were looking at each other; one could almost think you were having a conversation through your eyes." The orange top said slowly.

He saw her blush darken and he couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe it's that thing that all the old fairy tales talk about…what was that again?" He asked teasingly as her head cam back up.

"Love at first sight…you mean." She said quietly, smiling gently, seemingly entranced by the thought of such a thing.

"Right….it's probable. No one ever said something like that didn't exist after all and if someone did try to prove it wrong, where would they start right?" Ichigo reasoned as she nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"I know right? It's totally possible…"She said falling off as the song ended.

Figuring he had enough dancing for now, Ichigo motioned for her to follow him off the dance floor and she did so, following him to a nearby table surrounded by several chairs.

"You know what I think?" The orange top asked as they both sat. She smoothed out her dress before turning to address him. "Tell me."

"Just talk to him." Ichigo responded, grinning.

He saw her flush at this statement but aside from that she showed no signs of discomfort.

"If you can have a three minute conversation with him with your eyes, then you can certainly walk up to him and strike up a friendly conversation. Heck, I would even ask him to dance with you; he's actually a lot better than I am so I think you would enjoy it more." Ichigo said to her, rambling off a few suggestions.

"Ask him for his cell phone number, and call him or text him and ask him if he wants to get together sometime. Go for a walk or on a date or a picnic or something. He's not the type of person who willingly will walk up to you and try and be friendly, but if you walk up to him and be friendly and you want to get to know him better, than he will do his best to be just as pleasant in return, trust me, I've known him for awhile." Ichigo said warmly and Orihime nodded happily.

"Okay, I get it. I'll talk to him first chance I get." She said with confidence. Ichigo nodded in approval. He would be rooting for her.

"Now…..what was it you wanted to know about Grimmjow?" Orihime asked suddenly, knocking the orange top off guard.

"What about whom now?" He spluttered, clearly distraught. Orihime giggled.

"Earlier, when I asked you about Ulquiorra, you said something about Grimmjow. What was it you were going to ask?" She inquired, already suspecting what the orange top was going to say.

Ichigo, blushing like mad, slowly scooted his chair closer to hers. "Promise you won't laugh?" He asked quietly. She stuck out her pinky. "Pinky swear." Ichigo took the pinky in his own and the shook a few times before coming in a bit closer.

"This is kinda awkward…..but when you were up on the stairs having eye conversations with Ulquiorra, there was a moment…when my eyes and his met." Ichigo started,

Orihime nodded. "Go on."

"And then…well, he….umm…kinda licked his lips while he stared at me, and it was just kinda….weird was all." The orange top said quietly, blushing.

Orihime did her best to stifle a laugh as she did pink swear after all.

"Well…..Ichigo, from what you said, I think he's marked you as….his objective….that sounds like the right word." She said, doing her best to keep calm. Ichigo's head popped up, giving her a questioning look.

"Objective?" He asked and she nodded.

"Ichigo….if you absolutely had to pick which gender you liked more, which would it be?" She asked smiling widely. He stared at her, wondering why she had brought that up again.

"Probably…..guys…I guess." He said scratching his chin.

Orihime nodded. "Good, because if you weren't, all his flirting was probably going to annoy you." She said as Ichigo covered his mouth in shock.

"Wait! So by objective….you mean…..he…." The orange top fell off and Orihime nodded cheerfully. "Yup, he's gay and from the fact that he was licking his lips, says he probably wants you pretty bad already which is surprising considering you met a second ago."She said happily.

"Oh! And trust me when I say this, I have never once seen Grimmjow not get what he wants." She said as though she was announcing the birth of her first child.

"You're serious?" The orange top asked dumbfounded and she nodded. "Dead serious." She replied.

Ichigo felt a small spasm of excitement course through his body.

While sure he hadn't been with a guy for awhile and his flirting skills were a bit rusty, even he knew a really hot guy when he saw one, and Grimmjow was that guy.

He was tall and very handsome and very muscular. Bright blue hair that looked like moving water , a perfectly sculpted face, a smile that could make any person, man or woman, weak at the knees but at the same time scare you to death, and a smell so musky and so masculine that Ichigo couldn't help but of been slightly intoxicated by the scent alone.

"He seems almost…"Ichigo whispered as he fondly remembered the man's fragrance. "Wild?" Orihime asked, bring the other orange top back to reality.

"Exactly." He said quietly. Orihime nodded in understanding. Ichigo breathed as he felt a small stab of worry pierced his mind.

"Hey…..he isn't gonna like….force himself on me or anything like that, right?" he mumbled. "What? Oh no, no need to worry about that. He never goes too far without the other's consent, trust me. The most he'll start with is flirting and anything that happens beyond that is up to you." Orihime explained, as Ichigo felt his body relax.

"Good."

As all this was going on, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had moved outside to talk in the cool night air.

As soon as they were at an appropriate distance from the building and out of ear shot, Ulquiorra came right out and asked what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry…..but have we met?" The black haired man asked turning to his taller companion.

"Hell if I know…..but I feel like I know you too from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it." The blue haired man said with a scowl, racking his brains to see if he could remember ever meeting the green eyed man.

"From a long time ago it feels."Ulquiorra murmured, lightly tapping his fist against his forehead.

"Yeah…..actually." Grimmjow started as Ulquiorra looked up at him. "Orihime thinks she has this connection to me…..like we met in a past life and now we've met again in this one. Like our souls are bound to keep meeting again and again in each life we go through." The blue haired man said quietly as Ulquiorra nodded politely.

"It's not impossible….only if we had some kind of proof." He murmured, closing his eyes in thought.

"Do you think maybe we were enemies once?" Grimmjow questioned the black haired man who nodded.

"I feel it too, some strong negative reaction to your presence that just irks me for no reason at all."

"Honestly, I think I kinda hate you….no offense or anything." Grimmjow mumbled, scowling again.

"None taken, I feel the same." The two stood there in silence as the sounds of the orchestra inside started up again.

"Do you….possibly have a….and I'm gonna sound crazy for saying this, but a strange mark on your body somewhere. Like a scar or birthmark or the like?" Ulquiorra asked.

At this he heard the sound of clothes shuffling and when he looked up to see what it was, he saw Grimmjow had taken off his jacket and lifted up his shirt to reveal a portion of his lower back.

"Down and to the right….look there." He muttered as Ulquiorra knelt, his hand ghosting over the other's skin until he found what he was looking for.

"Is that…a six?" The black haired man asked, lightly pressing his fingers against a lightly darkened area of skin which resembled the outline of the number six.

"Yeah…it's been there forever. My parents have no idea where it came from and I've had it checked by lots of doctors but its not dangerous or anything…Just a strange birthmark." He murmured, putting his shirt back down and his coat back on.

As he was doing this, Ulquiorra had already taken his jacket off and was undoing his tie. "What the fuck you doing?" Grimmjow asked as the tie came loose and the black haired man started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I have something like that birthmark as well." He replied ever so calmly as he pushed his shirt down to reveal his chest. Grimmjow felt himself blush a little, but he kept his cool.

"From your point of view, look closely at the right side of my chest." He commanded. Grimmjow did so, coming in close to the other man's body and he soon found what he was looking for.

"A four?" The blue haired man questioned as he lightly pressed down on the darkened bit of skin that resembled the outline of the number four.

"Correct, and like you I've had it forever and it's not dangerous, I've had it checked." Was the black haired man's response. Grimmjow retracted his hand as Ulquiorra began dressing himself again.

"So…..if I have six and you have four…..then does that mean there is someone with five?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing the area where his mark was.

"Possibly, maybe there are even a one, two, and three and numbers going up past six. It's quite bizarre." Ulquiorra said quietly, redoing up his tie to its original position.

"Whatever the case, I think that's confirmation enough that there is something here that drew us together, I mean, how many people do you know have birthmarks that are so clearly defined numbers, it's quite odd." The black haired man muttered, bringing his arm up to his hair and flattening it with his hand.

"Weird….." Grimmjow said, nodding his head in approval.

The two stood there for a second listening as the chatter of people inside seemingly began to grow in intensity. "Well, while I did want to ask you about that, I also had a few questions about that friend of yours, Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra said, looking expectantly at the blue haired man.

"Sure, actually I got a few questions about your friend too, but you go first." Ulquiorra nodded.

"One, is she single?" Grimmjow nodded.

"A lesbian?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"Ever had a boyfriend?" Grimmjow nodded.

"How many?" Grimmjow held up one finger.

"And is she a good dancer?" Grimmjow nodded.

"Thank you, that was all I needed." The black haired man said satisfied.

"You really like her don't you? Even after one meeting, you really like her that much." The blue haired man said sneering.

"Yes, like you said, maybe we met each other in a past life and now is our chance to meet again." Ulquiorra said simply, crossing his arms. Grimmjow laughed at this and nodded.

"Well, good luck, just treat her well and be a gentleman cause if you aren't, I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you." Grimmjow said with a daring grin. "Is that a challenge Grimmjow?" The black haired man asked, leering at the blue haired man.

"Maybe, but only if you fuck it up real bad." He replied, and Ulquiorra nodded once. "Then I'll avoid that as best I can….but then what did you want to know about Ichigo?" The green eyed man asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"One, is he single?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"Two, has he ever dated?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"Three, is his hair normally that color or does he bleach it?"

"It's his natural color" Ulquiorra said in reply.

"Cool, and four, is he gay?"

"He claims to be…..confused…he's been with men and women, but he doesn't know who he likes best or if he should just claim bisexuality." Ulquiorra said as calm as can be.

"I see, well, I'll just have to change that now won't I?" The blue haired man said, licking his lips.

"You gay?" The black haired man asked casually. "Well yeah, duh." The blue haired man said scratching his head.

"And I think I've fallen for that sexy strawberry friend of yours." Grimmjow said, grinning, a manic glint in his eye.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smirk at the blue haired man's words "I see….well Ichigo, I don't think he's used to having people come onto him so just be gentle alright? Don't push him to hard….cause if you hurt him…..you'll have to answer to me." Ulquiorra said, still calm as ever.

"Oh? Sounds like you two are pretty close?" Grimmjow said sneering.

"We are, but it strictly a friendly brother relationship, we've been friends forever and we always have each other's back." Ulquiorra said in reply. Grimmjow laughed at this.

"Well, cool…..I think that's everything, so let's gate back in there and work our magic shall we?"

"Agreed." The two slowly made their way back to the building in complete silence until a thought struck Ulquiorra.

"Hey, stop for a sec." He murmured, grabbing his companion's arm. "What? I thought we were going back inside." Grimmjow growled. Ulquiorra nodded.

"We will be…..but I got an idea I think can work to both our advantages, if you agree that is." The black haired man said quietly as a woman came walking past them. "Well, spill already."

Motioning for Grimmjow to bend down slightly, Ulquiorra reached up and whispered something in his ear. His scowl suddenly split into a grinning devilish face and he nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a good plan, let's do it." He said as Ulquiorra nodded.

"Excellent glad you agree…..once we locate them and the next song starts." Grimmjow nodded. "Sounds good…oh, and Schiffer." He said loudly as the black haired man took off toward the building again.

"What Jeagerjacques?" He asked coolly, cocking his head to the side.

"I think it should be said that I really don't like you." The blue haired man said grinning. Ulquiorra smirked. "I was about to say the same."

"You think that will work?" Ichigo asked Orihime who had just pulled back from him after whispering in his ear.

"I'm sure; just make sure they're able to see us alright?" She asked, excited to put their secret plan into action. Ichigo nodded, standing and stretching, hearing the charms on his bracelet rattle a bit as he did so.

"Well speak of the devil." He murmured as he saw the tall blue haired man enter through the doors, accompanied by Ulquiorra. "They're back already?" Orihime asked, jumping to her feet. Ichigo nodded, taking her hand in his.

"Yup, as soon as this next song starts, we go." She nodded vigorously. The two approached the right side of the dance floor and surprisingly enough, right across from them were Ulquiorra and Grimmjow on the left side, talking quietly to each other.

Orihime waved to be polite and Ulquiorra nodded, giving her a small smile. Ichigo heard what he thought was a squeal come from the orange haired woman beside him and he rolled his eyes. Women.

Looking up Ichigo once again locked eyes with Grimmjow.

He took a deep breath and waved and Grimmjow did the same in return, winking as he did so.

"Get ready." Orihime murmured as she gripped his hand harder, the orchestra finishing their song.

"Who's gonna lead?" Grimmjow whispered to Ulquiorra who was taking several deep breaths.

"As long as you can dance well, you should do it since you're taller." Ulquiorra mumbled reluctantly, not really wanting to be lead by the man like some girl, but it was for a good cause.

"Fine, grab hold because here we go." The blue haired man muttered, taking Ulquiorra's hand and leading him slowly out onto the floor.

"Let's go." Ichigo murmured as he gently led Orihime out to the dance floor once again. She took his hip and arm like last time and he did the same. And once comfortable, the two were once again waltzing across the floor.

"What's happening?" Ichigo mumbled concentrating as the orange haired woman took a step backwards.

"They're….dancing?" She said in mild surprise. "What?" The orange top asked urgently, turning so that he was facing the left side of the dance floor.

And sure enough, there they were, Ulquiorra being led around like a dog on a leash by the blue haired man.

"Were moving closer." Ichigo murmured into Orihime's ear and she nodded in agreement.

"Good, when the timing is right, let go of me and let's hope things just work themselves out from there."

"They're coming closer." Grimmjow mumbled, waiting to be told what to do.

"Good, let's get closer to them as well…..and when the timing is right, you let go of me and hopefully things will work out in our favor." Ulquiorra said quietly, focusing on keeping in time to the music.

Grimmjow nodded.

The two couples were now only a few feet apart.

Four bodies, tense with unease but excitement as well coming closer and closer, until they could find just the right moment to switch.

And then….the music sped up. It kept going faster and faster and even faster until it hit its magnificent climax and it was at this point both Ulquiorra and Orihime whispered to their respective partners.

"Let go."

Grimmjow released the black haired man who gracefully moved toward the orange haired woman, who, and what are the chances, had been released by Ichigo and was left twirling several times in place, waiting to be held by someone again.

He came up behind her, taking a firm hold on her hips and whispering into her ear. "Shall we dance?"

At the same time, Ichigo, now partner less, waltzed across the dance floor on his own, waiting to fall into the arms of the person he most desired.

He felt a body come up to him, taking hold of his arm which was still raised, and his hip. The scent of musk and the flash of blue hair confirmed he had met the correct person.

"Shall we dance?" a deep voice whispered into his ear. He breathed in deeply, suddenly feeling at ease. "Yes."

The two new couples now waltzed as though nothing had happened.

And it was only when the music started to lose its fast pace did words and actions begin to be exchanged.

"Miss Orihime Inoue, it is truly a pleasure to be dancing with you this evening." Ulquiorra said smoothly, glad everything had worked out so well.

"As it is a pleasure to be here with you, Mr. Ulquiorra Schiffer." She responded, also glad everything had went so well.

Ulquiorra, pressing his body closer to hers, bent down and whispered into her ear.

"So, did you have a nice talk with Grimmjow?" She asked, twirling as he spun her in place.

"Yes, it was a pleasure to get to know him….but then again; it felt like it might have been a pre-destined meeting if you catch my drift." He explained, hoping she would understand what he was implying.

"You mean like now and here. Today on the stairs? When ours eye met for that first time and so many words were exchanged between us but at the same time nothing at all?" He nodded.

"It was always mean to happen; we were destined to meet here today and in this manner." She whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

"Yes, I do believe that is correct." He replied in affirmation.

The two were silent as they waltzed, enjoying the way one knew exactly the move the other was going to make and vice-versa, almost like telepathy.

"Listen…..Mr. Schiffer; I'm just gonna come right out and say what's been on my mind since earlier this evening." Orihime said quietly, locking her gaze with his again.

"I like you…I mean I think I really, really like you. It may sound weird since we just met today and all, but I can't help but feel this is what love at first sight may mean." She said her voice dead serious. He nodded.

"I feel the same, there I just something about you that I can't help but be attracted to…..It almost feels like your holding my heart in your hands." The black haired man murmured, trying not to sound too creepy.

"That's an elegant way of putting it; it feels nice to be acknowledged by you like that." She replied, a warm smile on her face.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Thank you, that's a very kind thing to say." He replied, giving her an approving look.

As the danced, Orihime soon found herself lost in her partners eyes, his deep green eyes.

She wanted to reach up and kiss him, just once, just to show her affections for him.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the next thing she knew he was slowly descending on her, eyes now closed.

She let her eyes slide shut and she relaxed into his arms as a pair of cool lips pressed against hers. As soon as Orihime heard the fireworks go off in her head, she knew this was so right….she knew he was the one for her…..the man she would spend the rest of her life getting to know and being with.

Ulquiorra, feeling she had accepted him, snaked his arm around her back, giving her support and bringing her in closer.

He wanted to taste her, just a little bit, not even that much.

It was all he desired and he wanted it so bad. He willed his tongue to exit his mouth only slightly, so the tip pressed lightly against her lips. At this, she felt her own tongue slip out of her mouth the tip escaping her lips to meet his.

They touched together briefly, sending jolts of electricity through each other's bodies and as soon as it had started it was over and they had resumed their normal dancing position.

Both were blushing like mad at what they had just done and in front of so many people, but they were happy so it was all okay.

"That was….everything I could have ever wanted from a kiss…."Orihime said quietly, moving in to rest her head against his shoulder.

"I know…..me too." He replied, bringing up one arm to cradle her neck and hold her head gently in its place.

They both sighed in contentment, feeling as though nothing could shatter this blissful happiness.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I feel like you've been avoiding me all night." Grimmjow said smiling as Ichigo averted his gaze guiltily.

"And now here you are…..in my arms, I must say it really is a nice feeling be so close to you as I am right now." He whispered making Ichigo blush lightly.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacques…..I have to ask, what exactly do you want from me? The way our eyes met earlier….and…this feeling I'm meeting an old friend for the first time in years." Ichigo asked quietly as Grimmjow directed them to turn sharply.

Ichigo fluidly followed the man's quick steps, almost like he was able to predict what he was going to do next.

"Geez….there sure is a lot of that tonight….." Grimmjow mumbled making Ichigo look up into his eyes, expectantly. "How so?" The orange top asked.

"Well, not only do I get this feeling from you….that I know you from somewhere, but I got the same vibe from Ulquiorra earlier, but it's weird." He muttered. "Go on." Ichigo urged. The blue haired man huffed.

"The feeling I get from him is negative and hostile, but from you it's more friendly and inviting, like you want to be my friend or something, like your soul and essence wishes it." Grimmjow explained, scowling slightly.

"I….kinda feel like that too…." Ichigo mumbled reluctantly. "Oh? How so?" Grimmjow asked, smirking.

"Well, like with Orihime, I feel so at ease with her, like we've been friends forever….and with you….well it's a bit more of a hostile feeling, but under that I feel just a really nice guy who wants to meet new people." The orange top explained, albeit reluctantly.

"So….do you believe it then? A connection not just between us, but maybe between the four of us? Like we have some past together that none of us are aware of?" The blue haired man asked lightly as Ichigo nodded.

"That is certainly how it feels." The two were quiet as they silently enjoyed the other's presence and then Grimmjow spoke.

"You know, when I saw you from the stairs earlier, the moment I saw you…..I knew you were different than everyone else. Your presence is different and it's almost as though I could tell exactly who you were from that one connection." Grimmjow muttered trying to lead them into the conversation he wanted to have.

"What would you say I'm like then?" Ichigo asked, curious as to what his answer would be.

"You're strong and dependable, a perfect sparring partner. Also, a person that is able to bind together the lives of many, but really stubborn and a bit of an anger issue." Grimmjow said grinning hoping to pull a smile out of the orange top which he did.

"Wow…that's…..a really nice thing to say... more or less….do you mean it?" Ichigo asked expectantly.

Grimmjow nodded in approval. "I try not to lie if at all possible, especially to someone like you." He said calmly.

"Someone like me?" Ichigo thought to himself.

"Anyway….what do you think of me?" Grimmjow asked, snapping the orange top out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Ohh…" Ichigo mumbled, falling off.

"C'mon, tell me, I'm not going to believe you couldn't tell anything about me if I was able to get so much out of you, so spill, I can take it." The blue haired man said, urging his companion to speak his mind.

"Alright…well, you're a hothead, a lot more than I am. Things can upset you easily and you have a bad tendency to take it out on others….but you're also very passionate about what you love and you'll do everything in your power to protect it." Ichigo said quietly as Grimmjow listened intently, smiling to himself. "Sounds about right…anything else?" He inquired.

"Well….Umm…..I may or may not be attracted to you...how's that…" Ichigo mumbled so he was barely audible. Grimmjow felt himself grin.

He took one of his hands and bringing it up, cupped the shorter man's face in his palm.

"Well, I'm definitely attracted to you." He said his voice dead serious. Ichigo wanted to look away as he felt his face go red, but Grimmjow's firm grip didn't allow him to, so he was reduced to stare into the man's deep blue irises.

Like the endless depths of the ocean, Ichigo saw several things flit through the man's eyes at once.

There was truth, understanding, warmth, and even a bit of lust. He saw no lies, none whatsoever, bringing immediate comfort to the orange top. He knew he could trust Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

"What are you thinking right now?" The blue haired man asked Ichigo as he released his face.

"I'm thinking, you're not lying and I'm thinking I may be lying to myself." The orange top said quietly.

"I'm thinking maybe that moment when our eyes met on the stairs, maybe that could have meant something." He went on.

"I'm thinking this night was always meant to happen and we were always meant to be here on the dance floor talking like we are now." He said quieter.

"I think there is something in both of us that draws us together and that is why we are here now like we are." Ichigo said breathing deeply as he felt a hand slip around his chin again, taking a soft but firm hold on it.

"What are you lying about Kurosaki? Say it….." Grimmjow whispered his face only centimeters from the others.

"I lied when I said might not be attracted to you…..I think for whatever weird reason….I do like you." Ichigo murmured so only the two of them could hear.

"And there's one more thing isn't there?" Grimmjow asked one last time, his voice deep, almost seductive.

Ichigo could feel the other man's hot breath on his neck and face, sending chills through his body.

He felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist and pull him in closer than ever so their lips were millimeters from touching. The desire to feel and touch became almost overwhelming as Ichigo lifted up his limp arms, circling Grimmjow's neck and pulling him in even closer.

"I would like maybe try kissing you now…." Ichigo whispered.

Almost immediately he felt a pair of hot lips push down on his own and sure enough, he was in heaven. Never before had he kissed anyone, man or woman, who did it with as much passion and fervor as Grimmjow did.

He had a wonderfully intoxicating taste, something sweet mixed with a light minty flavor, it was like a drug.

He felt the man's tongue exit his mouth and push lightly against his lips, asking for entry. Giving in all too quickly, Ichigo allowed his lips to open and he felt Grimmjow's tongue slip in almost immediately.

He groaned as Grimmjow ran his tongue along his upper gum line, making him recoil slightly as a wave of pleasure raced through his veins.

He then did the same to the lower gum line, sliding across as slowly as was humanly possible in order to give maximum pleasure possible to the orange top.

After two or more three times, Ichigo felt his nether regions begin to ache terribly from all the attention he had been receiving up top, he thought now would be the ideal time to stop lest they go too far.

He felt his body shake one more time and heard a quiet moan escape his lips, before he brought his arms down and lightly pressed against Grimmjow's chest, signaling he was done.

The blue haired man complied immediately, pulling out slowly so a small thread of saliva connected them momentarily before snapping.

They were both breathing heavily and took a few deep breaths before turning back to face one another, both smiling.

"You're amazing, you know that? I've never been kissed like that…ever." Ichigo mumbled, taking in another puff of air. "Thanks…..I actually haven't done that as often as you might think." Grimmjow said in reply as his chest heaved.

"Plus, the sounds you were making and the way you were shaking, it was a complete turn on." Grimmjow said grinning as Ichigo just shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Now what do you say we finish off this one last song?" Ichigo asked, standing upright, realizing they had stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

"Good idea." Grimmjow said in reply, coming forward and taking the orange top's hip and arm for the last time that night.

"Thank you guys for coming! Really, it was fun…..umm…..getting to know you guys better." Orihime said happily to Ulquiorra and Ichigo as the hall began to slowly empty.

The party was over.

"Take these." She said offering them little slips of paper.

"My cell number, call me or text me anytime." Orihime said confidently. "Thanks Orihime." Ichigo said warmly, pocketing the paper. "Yes, thank you." Ulquiorra said quietly, giving her a small smile.

"Here's my number…..for both you guys." Grimmjow said from beside the orange haired woman, giving them both paper with numbers on it.

"Ichigo…you call or text whenever you want, night or day. I got your back." Grimmjow muttered, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Ulquiorra…try and keep it to a minimum". Said black haired man nodded solemnly. The two were acquainted but that didn't mean they liked each other.

"Here's our numbers." Ichigo muttered, handing them both pieces of paper with both his hand Ulquiorra's cell numbers on them.

"Orihime, you contact me at your leisure, I promise to always be there to talk to you if you need." Ulquiorra said nonchalantly. She nodded happily.

"Grimmjow…..only in an emergency alright?" Ulquiorra asked, cocking his eyebrow at said man who just smirked and nodded. "Yeah yeah, I get it."

"Both of you, call me whenever. I always have my phone on me so if I don't pick up, I'm probably sleeping…but that's the only time I think I might not pick up." He said.

Orihime came forward and hugged him tightly.

"It was so nice to meet you, again." She whispered to him.

"Yes, I enjoyed our meeting as well, and let me say you really are an excellent dancer." He murmured. She nodded. "Thanks."

Grimmjow turned to face Ulquiorra, extending a hand.

"I guess it was good talking to you…..and if you ever meet one, two, three, or five…..let me know." The blue haired man said quietly so the two redheads didn't hear.

"I will do so…..as long as you do the same." Ulquiorra said in response, taking the hand. The four then turned to their respective partners.

"Ulquiorra, were still on for our date tomorrow right?" Orihime asked the pale man.

"Yes, I'll be here to pick you up." He replied and she hugged him.

"Kurosaki, call me or something later, we can talk." Grimmjow said quietly, still not entirely sure how to approach these kinds of things.

"Sure thing." Ichigo said, smiling. They too hugged in parting.

After a few more words of goodbye, Ichigo and Ulquiorra proceeded out of the house and into the courtyard where the valet driver was standing with their car ready.

They got in and buckled up in silence before turning to each other. "I'm glad we came."

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm s-s-sorry yeah, we just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

_It's good to live expensive, you know it but my knees get weak intensive, when you give me k-kisses._

_**A/N: Man, that took way longer than I thought it would…..but it was worth it! Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading, please remember to favorite if you liked and review as well. Also, I know respond to all reviews, figuring it would be nice to thank people for taking time to tell you a job well done, so if you do review please look for a message from me in the future. Next up is pure GrimmIchi, I promise!**_

_**PEACE!**_


	4. Addicted To You

**A/N: Here is the next story for everyone! Came to me when I was eating lunch a few days ago and I thought it was rather brilliant! Here's the stats:**

**Title: Addicted To You**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**Rating/Warnings:****M, light lemon, some language**

**Inspiration: Addicted by Kelly Clarkson**

**Please enjoy! And please leave feedback! I need to know if people enjoy my writing, that way I can keep on going!**

Addicted

Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was pissed.

No, not pissed, beyond furious.

"Fuck you Tosen!" He screamed as the dark skinned man passed him by as the two exited Aizen's throne room.

The man gave him a reproachful look but said nothing and soon he was gone. Now why exactly was Grimmjow as mad as he was? He just lost an arm for God's sake! AND! He got demoted! Yeah, you'd be mad too.

"Damn him…damn him…damn…damn….DAMN!" The blue haired espada shouted as he stalked down the hall, holding the stump of his arm with a little more force than was necessary.

He quickly made his way to the infirmary, kicking the door in with his foot. "Someone get the fuck over here and heal me now damnit or I'll blow this place up!" He bellowed as several female arrancars shrieked in fear and surprise.

When no one came to his aide, he readied a cero with the arm that he still possessed, ready to destroy if he had too.

"On the count of three, I start blowing shit up." He said loudly. "One….two….."

"STOP!" A small woman arrancar dressed in a nurse's outfit approached him.

"Please just calm down sir, if you take a seat over there, we will tend to you immediately." She squeaked, clearly terrified of the man.

He huffed angrily as he brought his arm down and went to take his seat. As several young arrancar approached him with supplies in hand, he pointed to his arm stump.

"Just close it up and stop the bleeding." He muttered, trying to take a deep breath and calm himself. They all nodded in unison and began their work.

It was very quiet and Grimmjow couldn't feel a thing as they worked on his stump. He took several more breaths as he leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and trying to reflect on his day.

Wanting to test the strength of the supposed substitute soul reaper that Lord Aizen was worried about, Grimmjow had taken it upon himself to go to the world of the living and find this soul reaper and see just how strong he really was.

He had taken his fraccion along to help in the extermination of anything else that possessed a hint of spiritual pressure, but he certainly didn't expect all five of them to get killed.

"Weaklings…if they couldn't stand up to such weak opponents, they had no right to be my fraccion in the first place." He thought to himself bitterly.

Then there was the substitute soul reaper…Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow grinned maniacally as he remembered the way the young orange haired boy had hit him with that ton of dark spirit pressure that had left the scar that now streaked across his whole upper body.

It was a thrill to of faced a strong kid like that, someone so young but could still inflict such a wound on him, the sixth espada…or the ex-sixth espada.

"Sir, what about this scar, would you like that healed as well?" One of the female arrancars asked Grimmjow, pointing at the darkened skin that stretched across his upper body, whose eyes snapped open at this question.

"No, don't you dare touch it….." He growled and she nodded frantically, turning back to his arm which was just about finished. His eyes closing again, Grimmjow's thoughts returned to the Kurosaki boy.

The way his eyes gleamed in the thick of the battle, those eyes that screamed superiority. The mixture of blood and sweat that had dripped down his body as he gasped for air. His hair, bright orange, which had also been soaked through, making his bangs stick to his forehead. The way his body heaved as it tried to breathe after Grimmjow had assaulted the boy with punch after punch after punch.

The blue haired espada grinned at these memories, part of him wishing to return to the world of the living just to see the boy again, beat him up, and watch him struggle...the very idea was getting him slightly aroused.

Grimmjow felt himself involuntarily lick his lips as he imagined himself tasting the boy's blood which had smelled oh so sweet as it poured out of his wounds.

He wanted to taste it, he wanted to taste him and possess him and at the same time he wanted to hurt the boy as much as he could, wanting to hear the sound of crushing bones and the screams of pain….but never getting close enough to kill him.

"Treatment is complete sir." The arrancar closest to him opened his eyes and looked over at his stump, now covered in skin and clean of blood. He nodded in approval as he felt it over.

"It's not great, but it'll do for now." He said loudly, jumping to his feet.

Stretching his legs, a wonderful idea passed through his mind.

Without a word of thanks, he exited the room, making his way down the halls toward his desired location. The garganta.

What was stopping him from going back to the world of the living now? He wasn't an espada anymore and he wasn't exactly disobeying orders and even if he was, his punishment would be minor compared to if he was in a higher position, and it would all be worth it anyway as long as his plan worked.

Yes, he would go back, he would do it.

Screw Aizen, if he could just get a taste of the orange top's blood and one agonizing scream out of him, it would all be worth it Grimmjow felt himself shiver slightly in excited anticipation of his plan, hoping that maybe he could push the boy a bit harder than he might of normally desired, in order to give him the ultimate pain...and the ultimate pleasure as well.

As he approached the room that held the garganta, he felt a familiar but very unwelcoming spiritual pressure appear somewhere in front of him and as he got closer and sure enough, there was Ulquiorra blocking the door to the ex-espada's ultimate destination.

"Where exactly do you think you're going Grimmjow?" He asked in a monotone.

Grimmjow growled angrily as he took a few steps toward the fourth espada who didn't even flinch when Grimmjow threw a bit of angry spirit energy at him.

"I'm going back to the world of the living, I have unfinished business with Kurosaki." Grimmjow said shortly, moving closer. Ulquiorra stared at him, his expression bored.

"Is that so? Did you tell Lord Aizen about your sudden desire to return there?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice as flat as ever.

"Fuck Lord Aizen, he doesn't have to know." Grimmjow said angrily, ready to fight the black haired espada if it meant getting through that door.

"I see…well…..if your business is that important, then you must go." Ulquiorra mumbled, stepping aside, confusing the ex-espada.

"What? Your letting me go?" He asked, bewildered and Ulquiorra nodded.

"But just so you know, I will be reporting this to Lord Aizen and you will almost undoubtedly be punished upon your return." Ulquiorra said in his monotone.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but if everything works out in my favor it'll all be worth it." Grimmjow said with a smirk as he stepped forward and entered the room and shutting the door behind him.

He felt Ulquiorra's spirit pressure get weaker as he surely was off to tell Lord Aizen about what the blue haired espada was planning.

"Better get going then." Grimmjow mumbled, stepping forward into the large garganta that occupied the back half of the room.

As he raced through the chaos of reishi, wanting to get there as fast as possible, his mind began racing as well.

How would he approach him? Would he attack him on sight? What would he say to him? What about those other soul reapers? He wanted the kid alone...so cloaking his spirit energy as much as possible would probably be his best shot. What if he was sleeping? He wouldn't attack him in his sleep, no way, that's just cowardly. He wanted this fight to be fair, no handicaps whatsoever.

"And then...once he's all bloody and battered, I make my move." Grimmjow murmured to himself, grinning evilly.

He raced on for a few more minutes until a light at the end of the tunnel...finally!

Grimmjow put on an extra spurt of speed as he broke through the other side of the garganta at breakneck speed.

He immediately put a cap on his spirit energy and suppressed it, praying that no soul reaper would come and attack him, or worse come to Ichigo's aide when they started to fight.

Taking a deep breath and concentrating his pesquisa, he was immediately able to feel several strong spirit pressures around him.

To his left was one of the strongest, a captain no doubt.

The other's were of not much concern to him, he could take care of any of them if they tried to stop him, the captain may be the only problem.

Focusing in more, Grimmjow searched intently for his prey's presence, locating him seconds later.

He was alone, so that was good. He also seemed to be in a state of unconscious, so he must of been sleeping. The thought of attacking him in his sleep and in his house no less was something Grimmjow knew he wouldn't do...so he would just have to wake him up is all.

"Get ready Kurosaki, cause I'm coming for you." He whispered, that manic grin on his face once again as he sped towards his destination.

Ichigo Kurosaki awoke with a start, feeling something was terribly wrong.

Sitting up in his bed, he felt around for Rukia's spiritual pressure which was surprisingly, nowhere nearby.

"Damn...where did she go now." He murmured, swinging his legs around his bed and standing, scratching an itch on his head as he did so. Looking around the room, he noticed Kon was not here either and he didn't know if this was a potentially good thing, or if it was a premonition of something bad to come.

He rubbed his eyes, pacing around the room a bit, trying to remember why he had woken up so suddenly...coming up with naught.

He reached out his spiritual pressure, sensing for any abnormalities in the immediate area...feeling something quite out of place.

A dark presence, suppressing itself, moving quickly in his direction.

It's intentions were undecipherable.

"Already...geez this is irritating." He mumbled irritatedly to himself as he grabbed his substitute soul reaper badge of his desk and gripped it, forcing his soul out of his body.

Once in spirit form, Ichigo took his body and laid it on the bed, situating it under the covers so anyone who didn't know any better would of thought him sleeping.

He flicked his light off, waiting for the presence to arrive, which it did almost a second later.

Looking up at a soft tapping noise on his window, Ichigo saw the one person he really did not want to see right now.

Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

Giving him a death glare, Ichigo went over to the window, and opened it to speak to the blue haired menace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo spat before the espada even had a chance to speak.

"Well maybe I would tell you if you weren't being so unfriendly, are you always this mean to house guests?" Grimmjow said, smirking.

"Oh? I'm being unfriendly am I? I'm sorry, why don't you come in and we can have a cup of tea and talk about how you nearly killed me earlier today." Ichigo shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, that was then and this is now. At least I didn't attack you on sight and destroy your house alright?" Grimmjow replied, his voice eerily pleasant.

Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the blue haired man for one second. It was true...he didn't attack on sight which was exactly something Ichigo would of expected of the grade A asshole...but why was that?

"I thought you said I was dead meat when we met again?" The orange top said through gritted teeth, trying to figure out exactly why he was here. "And you are, if you just come with me. I didn't come here to kill you in your sleep, I came to fight you again, one on one, so if you would get your ass moving then we could get on with the night and ultimately the rest of our lives." Grimmjow said, becoming irate.

"Seriously? That's why your here? Just to fight for the sake of fighting?" Ichigo questioned, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Yeah, that's it exactly. Now are you gonna get outside or am I gonna have to drag you out?" He asked, being fully serious.

He would drag the kid outside if he had to, he would get what he wanted without question.

"That's really all?" Ichigo asked again.

"Maybe..." Grimmjow murmured, staring down at the boy's body and licking his lips as he did so.

"That was creepy...but whatever, one little match and then you leave, capiche?" Ichigo asked, staring up into the blue haired espada's eyes.

Something about the way the hollow was looking at him made him feel like he was here to get more than just some adrenaline high off of a battle. It was almost like...Grimmjow wanted him.

Well sure...Ichigo wasn't going to deny that the sixth espada certainly was good looking and if they had been anything but enemies and if he wasn't a hollow, Ichigo would probably go for him,...but the idea of the arrancar's hand on him, their bodies close, sharing intimate actions and words repulsed the orange haired soul reaper to a degree...and at the same time excited him a bit.

Such a forbidden relationship would be incredibly thrilling for him.

And anyway, Grimmjow didn't exactly feel like a totally evil guy. Sure, he was obsessed with fighting and probably had huge anger issues, but that was the worst of it.

"Stop it Ichigo, you are not allowed to think about this guy like that, he's crazy and he tried to kill you." The soul reaper muttered to himself quietly, moving his gaze as so to not meet Grimmjow's.

"What was that Kurosaki?" The blue haired espada asked, grinning. Ichigo snapped his head back up, glaring at the espada.

"Nothing, so do we have a deal? Just a match, no killing. If I sense any murderous intent, I'll immediately pump out as much spirit pressure as possible and wake up the other soul reapers situated in this town, then you'll have seven of us to deal with." Ichigo threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Geez, spoil a guy's fun why don't you?" Grimmjow said sulkily.

He turned so Ichigo could get out the window and as said soul reaper followed behind him, said soul reaper also noticed his opponent was missing an appendage.

"Where's your arm?" Ichigo asked as the two flew up into the air.

"None of your business, trust me. I don't need two arms to show you which of us is the better fighter." Grimmjow said in response. As they reached a considerable altitude, they turned to face each other.

"My, were cocky this evening aren't we?" Ichigo asked, leering at his opponent as he drew Zangetsu from his back. Grimmjow gave him a sadistic smile.

"To keep it fair, try not to go so over board that you wake all your little friends upon accident alright?" The blue haired espada said, still smiling.

"I get it, now let's just do this thing." Ichigo replied, drawing Zangetsu out in front of him.

"Bankai!" He shouted as a mass of dark spirit pressure began swirling around him.

Grimmjow drew his sword, deciding he would not use his ressureccion as it would probably be pretty hard to restrain himself if he did. He knew what he wanted and he could and would get it without his resurreccion.

Concentrating, Grimmjow felt a dark spirit pressure coming rushing at him.

He inhaled deeply as he felt adrenaline rush to all parts of his body and seconds later, he heard the clang of blade against blade making him only more excited.

He drew back slightly and rushed at his opponent, a manic glint in his eye as he threw the force of his spirit pressure at Ichigo, making him stumble slightly.

Throwing his blade out, Grimmjow swiped at the orange top, aiming for his shoulder but was stopped as Ichigo brought his blade up to stop his assault.

Wanting to feel the thrill of battle, Grimmjow began a quick attack with his sword, aiming for his opponent's face, then his leg, his arm, his neck, again and again. and each blow he attempted to hit the soul reaper with was blocked with an equally fast defense.

"C'mon Kurosaki, live a little! Don't let a little fear of getting hurt stop you from having a good time!" Grimmjow shouted as he felt another shot of adrenaline rush through him.

Ichigo didn't respond to this taunt, but now instead of defending, he himself went on the offensive.

Drawing back Zangetsu, he concentrated his energy on this next attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted, letting his sword swing forward as it released a black mass of concentrated spirit energy.

Grimmjow flew into the air as the dark energy cam rushing at him, barely avoiding the damage that it was sure to of wrought.

"Heh, that's more like it." He whispered, looking down at Ichigo who was glaring up at him, readying another blast of Getsuag Tensho. "My turn." Grimmjow murmured, sheathing his sword.

Drawing his arm up in front of him, he readied a cero that was released seconds before Ichigo had unleashed his attack. A blast of red energy lit the area as it went spiraling toward its target and from what Grimmjow saw, had hit him almost head on.

He felt a laugh escape his mouth as the light disappeared and he saw Ichigo, a few burns on his face and several cuts adorning the rest of him.

He was breathing heavily having taken the brunt of the cero and Grimmjow saw a trickle of blood drip down his cheek and onto his neck.

"That's what I like to see." He murmured as he began to salivate a bit.

"See if you can dodge these Kurosaki!" The blue haired espada shouted as began to shoot bala out of his palm. He saw him dodge the first few expertly, but he stumbled a bit as he tried to dodge the tenth one or so and so numbers eleven and twelve hit him head on.

The orange haired soul reaper was blasted backwards as the bala impacted with his body and Grimmjow saw him crash down into a grassy field directly below them, kicking up a bit of a dirt and clouding the area.

"That's it, now I've got you right where I want you soul reaper." He whispered, racing toward the ground.

His endeavor was cut short however as a mass of dark energy came rushing out of the dust cloud, and being completely unprepared, Grimmjow got hit by it almost head on as he had brought his sword up to reduce the impact of the attack only a second later.

"That's it Kurosaki! Hit me with everything you've got!" Grimmjow shouted as he regained his balance and rushed toward the ground.

As he touched down, the dust began to settle, showing a huffing and panting Ichigo doing his best to stand upright, supporting himself on his sword which was stuck in the ground in front of him.

His robe was covered in a film of dirt and dust, his hair as wet with sweat as it had been earlier stuck to his forehead. Several burns and cuts adorned his body and he had several small incisions on his face and one on his neck. His eyes raged with something that appeared to be anger mixed with helplessness and fear...but also longing.

"Interesting." Grimmjow murmured as he slowly approached the battered soul reaper.

"So...you happy now?" Ichigo growled as the espada approached him.

"Almost...just a few more things that have to be attended to." Grimmjow whispered, smiling his sadistic smile again.

Ichigo did his best to not show fear as the blue haired hollow came closer to him...and then closer...and then even closer.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo mumbled as Grimmjow circled around him several times before stopping somewhere behind him.

"What are you doing Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked again, fear evident in his voice this time.

He felt the espada's hot breath on his neck, making him shiver.

"What am I doing? I'm going to give you the time of your life Kurosaki." Grimmjow whispered into his ear, his tone deep and alluring

. Ichigo felt his body go numb at his words, not exactly knowing if he should be terrified for his life or not, but from the suggestive tone of the espada's voice...he was gonna have to go with was something much different than killing intent.

Feeling an arm wrap tightly around his waist, Ichigo was hoisted up onto his feet so he was standing upright.

His sword slipped from his grip and he tried to reach back down to pick it up but the arm now holding him in place would not allow so.

"Just relax Kurosaki, you don't need a sword right now. Enjoy what I'm about to give you because you might not ever get it again." The blue haired espada practically purred making Ichigo blush deeply.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" The orange haired soul reaper stuttered as a spasm of panic and excitement passed through him at the same time.

He struggled a bit more against his captor's hold, but of course he was unsuccessful.

"You'll see soon enough." Grimmjow whispered into his ear making his blush darken.

Feeling something hot and wet press down against his neck, Ichigo felt his whole body jerk uncontrollably as what he presumed was the espada's tongue began swirling circles on his skin before it came to rest on one of the small cuts near his throat, licking the blood that was dripping there.

His body jerked again as the heated appendage removed itself and the cool night time air hit his dampened skin.

"Did you like that Kurosaki?" Grimmjow whispered in his ear again, his voice playful, bewitching almost.

Ichigo tried to shake his head, he really did, but his body betrayed him and he began nodding slowly instead.

"What...what do you...want from me?" Ichigo muttered, his mind beginning to blank.

"I want you Kurosaki." Grimmjow murmured, bringing his head down and kissing the nape of his captive's neck. "W-w-w-why?" Ichigo asked quietly as he resigned himself to his fate.

"What can I say...I'm addicted to you."

The orange haired soul reaper reluctantly relaxed into his enemy's hold, figuring that whatever Grimmjow wanted to do with him was not going to include injuring him.

He closed his eyes, just waiting for it to be over.

He felt the espada's heated tongue return to his neck, lapping at the bleeding cut on his neck like it was water.

"That's gross..."Ichigo whispered through gritted teeth.

"You taste excellent though." Grimmjow responded with a smirk, gently biting down on the cut to draw more of the red liquid from it.

Ichigo felt himself groan slightly from the pain but felt better a minute later when the espada placed his lips where his tongue had been and began to gently suck the cut and it's surrounding area.

"Really gross..."the orange top huffed as he and his assailant slowly dropped to the ground.

Grimmjow lessened his grip on the soul reaper's waist now that he knew he wouldn't make a break for it.

His hand slowly began to slip lower and lower until it was hovering above his captive's groin. Ichigo looked down and saw where his hand was positioned.

"Do it...I dare you." Ichigo whispered, fully aware of what Grimmjow was planning.

Taking that as an affirmative, the blue haired espada figured he could even skip ahead a stage if he wanted.

Moving his hand back up he quickly began to undo the sash that held the lower part of his hakama up and once that obstruction was gone, Grimmjow pushed his hand down into the soul reaper's nether regions.

"See...you do like it." Grimmjow said teasingly as he gripped the soul reaper's very full and very hard erection.

"Shut up...you bastard." Ichigo mumbled, not being able to fully suppress the moan that tore its way up his throat as Grimmjow gripped his length tightly.

The man had gone back to licking the blood off his neck (From a different cut this time) and had begun to finger the head of his erection with his thumb.

He passed his finger lightly over it's opening and almost immediately did the orange top begin to convulse as a wave of pleasure racked his body to his very core.

"That good Kuroskai?" Grimmjow asked as he moved his thumb over the opening again, making Ichigo shake once more.

"It feels...so good." Ichigo moaned, falling back against the espada's chest and breathing deeply.

"I'm glad." Grimmjow murmured, grinning to himself as he felt his own erection stiffen at the younger boys vocalizations.

Figuring it would be fun to tease the him a bit, Grimmjow began a slow pumping motion, his hand sliding slowly up and down on the shaft, his thumb occasionally ghosting over the tip which caused Ichigo to shake every time.

He stopped his ministrations momentarily, wanting to see how the boy would react.

Much to his surprise and pleasure, the orange top began to force his hips forward and backward at an incredible speed, trying to simulate the pumping motion that Grimmjow had been giving to him seconds ago.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? Need something?" The espada teased, pressing his thumb down on the head's opening again.

Crying out, Ichigo's body convulsed violently again and second later Grimmjow felt a thin wet substance coat his fingers.

"Grimmjow..." The blue haired espada glanced down at the mention his name.

His eyes met with the orange top's and he saw the boy had totally lowered his guard. Grimmjow could attack him now and probably even kill him if he wanted too...but he didn't...want to that is...or do it for that matter.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, grinning back down at him. "I need you...I need you to..." Ichigo stopped as his face went beet red.

"You need me to do what Kurosaki?" Grimmjow purred into his ear.

It seemed to take all the boy's pride and dignity to say these next words, considering the person he was going to say them to was an enemy...who was another guy...and a hollow no less.

"Jerk me off please...I need you to jerk me off...don't stop." He whispered averting his gaze downward, clearly embarrassed

This was it, did the espada follow through on Ichigo's request...or did he blow his head off right here, right now, and be rid of him forever?

"Sure thing, all you had to do was say so." Grimmjow said smiling to himself as he bent forward, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. He gripped his still stiff erection again and began to pump once more with renewed vigor drawing all sorts of delicious sounds from the orange top as he did so.

"God...that feels amazing...Grimmjow." Ichigo breathed as he began to move his hips again, syncing to the pace the espada had taken.

"Yes it does..." Grimmjow whispered as the orange top's movements had begun giving attention to his own aching erection.

After several minutes of blissfully warm silence, Grimmjow heard his Ichigo's breath quicken.

His hips came to a standstill once more as the blue haired espada picked up the pace just a bit more, assuming the boy was coming close to his climax.

"Close yet Kurosaki?" Grimmjow purred into his ear as Ichigo nodded frantically.

After a few more quick pumps, Grimmjow felt the boy start to shake slightly.

"Tell me when..." The espada whispered, figuring even if he didn't he would be able to tell anyway. The soul reaper nodded, his breathing now labored and heavy.

"Almost there...just a bit more..." Ichigo whispered, now dangerously close. His hips came flying forward in one fluid motion as the orange top finally reached his end.

"Ahhh! Grimmjow, I'm cumming now!" Ichigo shouted as a violent orgasm racked his body, shooting shot after shot of pure pleasure and ecstacy through his veins.

He felt Grimmjow's thumb fly up and press down hard on the tip of his erection, preventing the flow of his semen momentarily before he moved his thumb and allowed it to burst forth onto his hand.

Ichigo felt his body give some more violent and forceful shakes as he spurted out his essence onto the espada's palm and when he was done, he found himself falling backwards into his chest again,feeling completely satisfied.

"That was...fantastic Grimmjow." Ichigo murmured, closing his eyes.

"I know, this is me were talking about after all." He said in reply, drawing his dripping hand out of the boy's hakama.

Bringing it up to his mouth, he licked at sticky white substance a bit, taste testing it before deciding he liked it and then licking his hand clean.

"You ate it didn't you?" Ichigo mumbled, reaching down to fasten his sash.

"Sure did, and it was damn good." Grimmjow said in reply, licking his lips. They sat there like that for a minute until Grimmjow spoke.

"Kurosaki...mind helping me out here?" He said into the darkness. Ichigo glanced up at him.

"What?" The espada pushed him forward and off his chest, pointing down to his crotch where a clear erection as present.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" The soul reaper mumbled, feeling apprehensive again.

"Just finish me off and do what I just did to you. I'm close after all your talking and moving around so now you finish what you started, got me?" Grimmjow said, staring directly into the other's eyes.

"Okay..." He murmured, unsure of where to start.

"What's wrong?" The blue haired espada asked disgruntled, needing to be touched now. "I haven't ever done this kind of thing before." The orange top responded automatically.

"What, you never jerked off before?"

"No! I've just never done it to another person." Grimmjow laughed at this.

"Dumbass, it's just like doing it to yourself but it's just not you. Believe it or not that was the first time I ever did that to another guy so don't worry about messing up or anything, just do it." The espada commanded, spreading his legs.

Ichigo nodded and crawled forward, slowly undoing the sash that held Grimmjow's pants up.

Taking a deep breath, he reached in, not taking long to find what he was looking for.

"Wow...your..big." Ichigo mumbled blushing, taking a firm grip on the espada's hardened erection.

"I know, now just shut it and move alright?" Grimmjow whispered, leaning back on his one arm.

Still a bit unsure of himself, Ichigo attempted to replicate what Grimmjow had done to him which seemed to be working as the espada's face twisted into a mask of relief and pleasure.

"That's good Kurosaki, keep it up and we'll be done in no time." Grimmjow said encouragingly, a smirk on his handsome face.

Ichigo nodded, going a bit faster and soon the blue haired espada began to convulse a bit in his spot.

"There you go Kurosaki, here it comes." He said quietly through quickened breathing, leaning forward as he swiftly reached his own climax.

"Ahhh! Mmmmm...that's good." He said loudly as his hips came forward and spilled his essence all over Ichigo's hand.

"Are we good now Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked quietly, still blushing like crazy, stroking his erection a few more times for the sake of it before pulling out.

"Yeah, were good and were even." He replied, falling down onto the grass. Ichigo, unsure of what to do with the sticky white that covered his hand, looked over at the espada expectantly.

"If you don't want it, just wipe it off in the grass already." Grimmjow spoke from his spot on the ground.

Well, if Grimmjow had eaten his up, then why shouldn't he do the same.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he sniffed it a bit before licking it once...then deciding it didn't taste terrible, he licked his hand clean and laid down on the grass beside the espada.

"You ate it didn't you?" Grimmjow asked, cocking his head to look at the boy next to him.

"Yup, and it wasn't even that bad." Ichigo replied, looking back at him. They stared at each other for a minute...now unsure of exactly where they stood.

Enemies? Friends? Rivals? Masturbation buddies or what? What are you after you do something that intimate with a person who your supposed to have dislike for?

Ichigo seemed to be thinking along these lines so he spoke.

"Grimmjow...where do we stand?" He asked, turning back to look at the starry night sky.

"Honestly Kurosaki, I don't know..." He fell off.

"But I did mean what I said earlier...I think I am kind of addicted to you." He said quietly as Ichigo listened, feeling slightly pleased with himself.

"The way you smell, you taste, you fight, it's all so intoxicating to me and that's how I feel about you." He murmured, closing his eyes. "I don't want to kill you exactly, but I do find myself wanting to hurt you really bad and I'm sure I will in the future." He went on.

"But this thing we did...it really made me forget about that intent to cause you harm. I forgot all about it and I was only focused on pleasing you as well as I could." He said with finality.

"I see..."Ichigo whispered, happy and yet disappointed at the same time. "I think it's inevitable that we'll be enemies, until one of us is dead that is the way it will always be. But I don't think that means we can never do something like this again." Ichigo started.

Grimmjow looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow expectantly.

"If you ever feel the need to come and beat me up or whatever, just come and do it. We can fight it out like we did earlier and then...maybe do something like this again...if you really want to..."He murmured, blushing again.

"Cause I actually kinda liked it." He added in a whisper. Grimmjow grinned.

"Sure...no problem." He said, slowly sitting up and getting to his feet.

Ichigo popped up after him, finally picking up his long forgotten Zangetsu off the ground.

"Well, I ought to go then, Aizen's probably already pissed I came back here without permission, if he gets wind of this he'll go ballistic." The espada muttered, stretching his arm.

"I'll see you around then?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah but when we do." At this he made a cutting motion across his throat with his finger.

"Your dead meat Kurosaki." He said smiling sadistically.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already before one of the other soul reapers catches you." Ichigo said dismissively as Grimmjow rose into the air.

"See ya round." He said in departure as he opened the garganta.

"Hey asshole! Next time don't be waking me up in the middle of the night just because you want to fight or something!" Ichigo shouted back at him.

He grinned, making a mental note to wake him up in the night when he came back next.

They were still enemies after all.

_It's like I can't breathe, It's like I can't see anything, Nothing but you...I'm addicted to you._

**A/N: Well..how was it? That was like, my first real attempt at GrimmIchi lemon of some sort so I hope it was good. I think setting it in the canon story was fun too and it added depth to the characters that is harder to get in AU fics. Anyway, favorite, review, please do something to show me you liked, if you actually did. I reply to all reviews! Next up we'll probably have a bit more UlquiHime if not both couples.**

**PEACE!**


	5. Matador Of Love

**A/N: Next story is rearing and ready to go! I highly recommend you go listen to the song I found inspiration from for this one as it will make alot more sense if you do, plus, if you don't understand Japanese, look up a translation. Here da stats:**

**Title: The Matador Of Love**

**Pairing: UlquiHime (Mentioned GinRan and NnoiNel)**

**Rating/Warnings:T for suggestive themes and light lime**

**Inspiration: Ai No Matador by NEWS**

The Matador Of Love

"Do I HAVE to come?" A short, black haired man mumbled as he walked down a brightly lit city street accompanied by his two closest friends.

A much taller man with longer black hair and an eye-patch over his left eye turned and glanced at his friend, sneering a bit.

"Yes, you have too Ulquiorra. Just suck it up you can't be such a damn recluse all the time." The taller man said scowling.

"I am not a recluse Nnoitora! I get out...sometimes..." The shorter man, Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Aww, c'mon now Ulquiorra. When was the last time you got out and did something fun? And just the three of us hanging out is not a viable answer." A man with short silvery hair said with a wide grin in place. Ulquiorra was silent...he couldn't think of the last time he really got out.

"See, you can't think of anything, so just relax and enjoy the ride tonight, mmaky? You'll have a good time, this club is one of the hottest spots in town, I guarantee it!" The silver haired man said warmly, his grin still in place.

"Gin...you know I'm not exactly the partying type of person right?" Ulquiorra mumbled, crossing his arms against his chest as the three continued along, the sounds of a loud music and people talking reaching their ears.

"I know that! Nnoitora knows that! Everyone who knows you knows that, I'm sure! But this is what's called getting you out of your comfort zone Ulquiorra, plus, I don't know why your so damn nervous about it, your the best damn dancer I know and probably ever will know! If you got it, you have to show it off, that's the rule!" Gin said, loudly waving his hands in the air.

Ulquiorra turned exasperatedly to Nnoitora, hoping he would back him up, but the tall man threw up his arms in a defeated sort of way.

"He is right you know, I'm not gonna argue here." He said as Ulquiorra shot him a 'thanks for nothing' glare.

"Ulquiorra, just trust me okay? You'll like it, I know you will, if you don't, we'll never drag you along anywhere again okay? So just this once for your friends?" Gin asked, smiling.

The green eyed man stared at him for a second, expression unflinching and then he sighed in defeat. "Okay, just this once and then never again, got it?" Gin nodded in approval, smiling even wider.

"Yes!" He said loudly,fist pumping the air in victory.

"You got that Nnoitora?" Ulquiorra shot at the taller man.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha...but that doesn't mean you should stop yourself from coming back if you ever want to, ya got me?" Nnoitora said smirking.

"We'll see...anyway, let's go and get this over with." Ulquiorra muttered.

"Will do!" Gin shouted confidently as he grabbed the green eyed man under his arm. Nnoitora grabbed his other arm with a confident smirk on his face.

"Forward!"

"Do I HAVE to come?" A young and buxom young woman with long reddish hair murmured as her two friends, another buxom young lady with strawberry blonde hair and a girl with long green hair walked by her side.

"Yes! It's time you got out and lived girl! There is more to life than what's inside the classroom and at your job" The strawberry blonde said ecstatically, a huge smile on her face.

"Exactly...like boys! When was the last time you were with a guy Orihime?" The green haired woman asked, turning to the orange haired woman in the center.

The woman, Orihime, brought her hand up to her chin and scratched it lightly. "I'm not suite sure Nel..." Orihime mumbled, giving her friend and apologetic look.

The green haired woman, Nel, nodded. "That's exactly my point!" She said with vigor.

"Don't you maybe want to meet some nice guy who just clicks? Someone you could have a romance with? Someone who would love you for all you are?" The strawberry blonde asked again. Orihime gave her friend a weak smile.

"I...guess...Rangiku..." She mumbled, not entirely sure of herself.

The strawberry blonde, Rangiku nodded. "Of course you do! And that's why were going out tonight! You've been so uptight and focused on your classes, this is a necessity, trust me!" She said loudly as the three heard the approaching sound of booming music and the flashing of bright neon lights.

Orihime turned to Nel who had lightly gripped her forearm and was currently giving her puppy dog eyes.

The orange haired woman then slowly turned back to look at Rangiku who was also giving her puppy dog eyes.

She sighed as she looked on ahead at the brightly lit club not 10 meters in front of them.

"Maybe...one night wouldn't hurt...just for fun?" Orihime asked, turning to look at both of her friends.

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about girl!" Rangiku shouted, attracting the attention of several other club goers nearby.

"Let's go for it!" Nel bellowed, equally as loud, attracting even more attention from those nearby.

"Hey, guys...you don't have to be so loud." Orihime mumbled, trying to shield her face with her hand but it was no use as her arms were pulled from her reach as Nel grabbed her right arm and Rangiku her left.

"Nonsense, now let's go ladies! Forward!" Rangiku directed as Nel gave her a sort of salute. "Aye aye!" And with that, the three busty beauties made their way into the club.

"Hmmmm...not a bad scene in here, not bad at all." Gin murmured, his grin in place as always as him, Nnoitora, and Ulquiorra made their entrance to loud He turned to Nnoitora and the two released their captive at the same time.

"Now, no running away, capiche?" Gin asked, turning to the shorter black haired male, who gave him a bored look, but nodded.

"I promise I won't leave...but I won't promise I'll have a good time." He muttered as Gin just continued to smile. "By the end of the night, you won't be wanting to leave, I guarantee it." The silver haired man said confidently.

Ulquiorra stared back at him, not being able to think of a proper retort.

The two were roused out of their conversation as they heard a loud wolf whistle come from somewhere beside them.

Turning, they both looked up at Nnoitora who had his fingers in his mouth, waving lewdly at a small group of girls who were rubbing up against each other on the dance floor, in sync to the beat of the song that was currently playing.

"If you two will excuse me." Nnoitora said grinning lecherously as he boldly strolled forward onto the dance floor, joining in the group of girls who accepted his presence without question or complaint.

Gin couldn't help but laugh a bit as this happened and Ulquiorra was quiet, sincerely hoping he wouldn't be dragged into some crude dance like that.

"See Ulquiorra? Nnoitora's already having himself a fine time." The silver haired man said, smirking as he watched said eye-patched man get a kiss on both is cheeks from two of the girls he was dancing with.

"Yeah, well, that's Nnoitora." Ulquiorra muttered quietly as he looked up to get a better feel for the club.

It was a rather large room, a a large dance floor occupying the majority of the space where most of the patrons were gathered.

At the head of the room was a DJ up on a platform with all his music equipment with him.

A disco ball hung from the ceiling and this, combined with the many colorful flashing lights distributed around the room, created a heavy partying atmosphere.

On the right side was the entrance and exit and on the left was a bar, lit by a series of green and orange lights, and all around the room were small booths and tables for people to sit in and drink, and take a break from dancing.

Spying a small unoccupied table with four chairs or so, Ulquiorra set his sights there.

"Gin...if I promise to dance at some point tonight...can I just go sit for now, this is all a bit much for me." Ulquiorra mumbled, not taking his eyes off his table.

"Sure sure, take this though, in case you want a drink." Gin said smirking as he pushed a wad of cash into the black haired man's hands.

Said man looked up at his friend in disbelief as he realized how much money he now had in his hands.

"Ah! No protesting! I'm paying and that's final! And now if you will excuse me, methinks I spy a cute brunette who just can't take her eyes off of me." The silver haired man said with relish as he waved genially to a petite looking woman on the dance floor who was gesturing for him to come to her.

"Sure, thanks, have a good time now." Ulquiorra said quietly as he pocketed the money and watched Gin slither his way on over to the dance floor.

The man was so snake-like sometimes it was scary.

Now alone, Ulquiorra sighed, wanting nothing more than to not be here right now.

With a bored expression on his face, he moved to go to the table he had previously set his eyes on but with a large wad of money now in his pocket and the almost overwhelming desire to drink himself into a stupor, the black haired man changed his course of direction for the bar.

As he walked along, he couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting, primarily from the female guests.

Some of them even whistled at him and invited him to dance which he politely declined. One even was bold enough to tell him he had "One fine piece of ass" which made him blush, but he thanked her for her comment and she smiled kindly at him.

Ulquiorra was nowhere near narcissistic to call himself overly good looking.

Sure, he had been told he was before but he was to proud to ever claim it to himself.

Perhaps his decision to wear a tight black t-shirt tonight, that showed off ever curve and muscle on his upper body, along with a pair of dark, form fitting jeans, that really accented his slender legs,was not the best fashion choice as he was getting much more attention than he wanted in the first place.

When he reached his destination, after swimming his way through a crowd of women, all he wanted was something very cold and very strong to knock all the useless thought out of his head.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" The bartender, a darker skinned woman with purplish hair, asked him as he approached. "The coldest and strongest beer you got." He said as she winked at him.

"Sure thing hot stuff, coming right up." She said flirtatiously as she turned to get his drink.

Ulquiorra groaned inwardly as he turned back to look at what action was to be seen on the dancefloor.

Nnoitora was now dancing with one woman, a blonde from the looks of it. He was grinding his hips along hers and Ulquiorra could see a clear erection in his pants as he did so. "How vulgar." The green eyed man mumbled as he swept his eyes, looking for Gin.

He found him seconds later, now surrounded by women instead of Nnoitora. "How crude." Ulquiorra whispered as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Here ya go hun." The dark skinned woman said warmly, handing him a large glass of amber liquid.

Ulquiorra drew the money out of his pocket and paid her before going to sit at the table he had originally planned on sitting at.

He took along and slow swig of his drink, sighing to himself as he did so. This was soooo boring.

"Were here!" Rangiku shouted as she, Orihime, and Nel made their past the doors and into the club's main room.

"Yea!" Nel said loudly as she and Rangiku released Orihime and high fived.

"Great, glad you guys are happy, I however have to use the bathroom." The orange haired woman muttered.

"You didn't go before we left?" Nel asked as she looked over at Orihime who shook her head.

Rangiku sighed and pointed down a hallway on their left. "It's that way but hurry up okay? When your done, we'll be at a table with drinks, so come find us." Rangiku said dismissively as Orihime nodded and took off down the hall.

The other two looked at each other for a moment before a realization dawned on them.

"I'll go and make sure she...she doesn't try to slip out." Rangiku said, face palming herself and Nel nodded in approval, laughing slightly.

"I'll get the drinks then, and a table." Nel said genially as Rangiku took off after the orange haired woman.

Walking out into the thick of people, Nel glanced around, quickly locating the bar and after kicking a few people out of her way, she was there, panting slightly.

"Hey there hun. what can I get ya?" The dark skinned woman asked, eyeing the green haired girl expectantly.

"Three beers, please." She panted, slamming money down on the counter with gutso. "Sure thing." The woman wook the money and handed Nel three cold beers.

"Hey, miss, can I ask you a favor?" The dark skinned lady asked politely as Nel just about turned to leave.

"Sure...I guess." Nel murmured, turning to look back at the bartender.

Said woman stuck out a thumb, pointing toward an almost deserted table in the back, its only occupant a young black haired man, probably about the same age as Nel, Orihime, and Rangiku.

"That poor thing's been sitting over there looking so dejected for the past ten minutes or so." The bartender whispered so Nel leaned in closer.

"It looks like he's got some friends, but they're all out on the floor...so could you and your friends go sit with him please?" The bartender asked kindly. Nel nodded, she loved cheering people up.

"Of course! But how did you know I had friends?" The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes. "Ya got three beers there hun." She said as though it were obvious. Nel face palmed.

"Right." She murmured as she glided across the floor towards where the black haired boy sat.

He looked up as she approached him and she smiled shyly. "Hello." Nel said quietly after seeing how good looking he was.

"Good evening." He said in reply, still staring at her.

It was silent as Nel thought of what to say next. "Umm...My name's Nel, Neliel Tu Oderschvank actually to be exact, but just call me Nel okay?" She said as warmly as possible, extending her hand in greeting.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, no nicknames please." He said quickly as he shook her hand.

"Do you maybe mind if me and some friends sit here...you seemed kinda lonely so I thought maybe you'd like some company?" Nel said invitingly.

Ulquiorra's expression did not change but he nodded nonetheless. "If you really want to, I don't mind."

"I swear Rangiku! I wasn't going to run away!" Orihime pleaded with her friend as said friend dragged her from the bathroom after having done her business.

"Yeah yeah, I wasn't born yesterday you know, c'mon, Nel should have our drinks and a table already." The strawberry blonde said airily, keeping a tight grip on Orihime's forearm.

As the two burst back into the main room and made their way across the floor, both girls quickly noticed how much attention they were getting, particularly from the male crowd.

"Hey ladies, wanna dance?"

"How you doing hot stuff?"

"Damn, look at those racks."

Were just a few comments that the two got as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Orihime was blushing like no one's business. She knew she had big boobs and she thought she was a bit attractive, but never enough to garner so much attention.

Rangiku, on the other hand, was glowing from all the comments, being much more used to it than her friend.

"C'mon girl, stand up straight! Strut your stuff alright? Your hot, you gotta show it off!" The strawberry blonde whispered in the redhead' ear who was slightly bent over as she tried to hide herself from he crowd.

Orihime slowly tried to stand upright but soon found she couldn't ans she just slumped over again in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Rangiku..." She whispered as they finally broke out of the main crowd and made their way to a collection of mostly empty tables where Nel sat waving energetically with an unfamiliar black haired boy accompanying her.

"Look, there's Nel." Rangiku said happily as she spied the alcohol on the table. She released Orihime's hand and raced over, taking a full beer bottle in hand and taking a large swig.

Orihime, unsure of whether to approach or not, decided to listen before moving towards the table.

"Rangiku this is Ulquiorra! He was sitting here all alone cause his friends dumped him and went dancing, so I thought we could hang with him for a bit so he's not so alone." Orihime heard the green haired girl explain.

"Nice to meet you Ulquiorra." Rangiku said warmly as she shook an extended hand.

"Likewise." He muttered.

Trying to peer over her friend's shoulder, Orihime still had yet to get a good look at this black haired mystery boy so when Rangiku finally sat down, was the orange haired woman able to get a good look at him.

Short and messy black hair, pale skin, deep green eyes, and from what she could see, a well sculpted body...he was hot! And that was not something Miss Orihime Inoue often admitted to seeing in a man. He looked up at her, their eyes locking for a brief second, but it was that one second that was enough to take the busty beauty's breath away.

She was gorgeous. A full head of long fiery red hair, light gray eyes that seemed endless, light and creamy skin, perfectly kissable lips, and a rocking body to match. She was hot! And that was something that Mister Ulquiorra Schiffer often admitted to seeing in a woman. He saw her look at him and their eyes met for a brief second,but that was all it took to take the pale man's breath away.

"Hey, Orihime, come over here would you? Introduce yourself." Nel urged her, waving a beer bottle at her as she did.

Orihime nodded and quickly approached the table at a speed that was very unlike her. She moved around to where Ulquiorra sat and she looked down at him expectantly and he looked up at her with just about the same amount of curiosity.

She really didn't want to say it aloud, but she had to tell this absolutely gorgeous man how she felt.

"I think your hot." She mouthed to him. "I think your really hot." He nodded in understanding, mouthing back, "You are too." He nodded, a hungry look in his eyes that Orihime didn't think possible of this seemingly emotionless man.

He wanted to touch her, he wanted to touch her so bad it hurt, He wanted to run his hands up and down that perfect body and kiss those perfect lips. It was a reaction he had never had to a person before ever, and now that he was experiencing it for the first time...he was incredibly turned on by it. Images of him grinding up against the woman in front of him like Nnoitora had done to that blonde woman suddenly invaded his mind and he instantly felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

She wanted to devour him. Run her fingers through that messy black hair and kiss his perfectly pale skin all over. Rip his clothes off and see if he really was as fit as his shirt claimed he was. It was such a reaction she had never felt towards a person before and it was so new and pleasing, she immediately felt turned on by it.

The sexual tension between the two was almost unbearable.

"Nel, can I have that beer please?" Orihime asked kindly, not taking her eyes of the man in front of her. Nodding, said green haired woman handed her a bottle.

She tipped her head back and started chugging the alcohol with gusto, finishing it off in under a minute flat.

"Wow, that's good stuff..." She whispered, dropping the now empty bottle onto the table.

Rangiku and Nel were now staring at their friend with amazement.

"Orihime are you okay?" Rangiku asked quietly as she stared at her friend who was still transfixed on the Ulquiorra who had taken up his own glass and downed the rest of his alcohol in one gulp.

"Never better." She said happily, smiling at Rangiku before turning back to Ulquiorra. Their eyes seemed to be saying the exact same thing.

"Excuse us." Ulquiorra said quietly as he stood and gently took the redhead's wrist, leading her to the dance floor. Nel and Rangiku gaped as the silent man had led their friend away before even any kind of introduction.

"Looks like they hit it off." Nel said grumpily. Rangiku nodded, a sour look on her face.

Nnoitora and Gin, now hot and sweaty from dancing, had just about gotten ready to take a break and were heading to the bar to get drinks when the silver haired man saw what appeared to be Ulquiorra heading in his direction, some bizarrely unknown fire in his eyes and some gorgeous red headed babe at his side.

"No way..." Nnoitora mumbled as Ulquiorra got closer, the hot babe in tow.

Gin, desperate to know what was going on, stepped in front of Ulquiorra's path, putting his hand up to stop him.

"What Gin?" Ulquiorra mumbled, irritatedly.

"Just wondering where you going with this lovely young lady." He responded, giving said lady a slight bow. "Were dancing, now move." Ulquiorra said shortly, pushing the silver haired man out of the way.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor, go entertain my friend over there, I can already feel them staring daggers at me, okay thanks!" Orihime said loudly as she allowed the pale man to pull her past Gin and Nnoitora, figuring that Ulquiorra knew them somehow or else why would he of stopped to talk to him?

Before she even got an answer, she was already on the dance floor.

"You serious? How did he score a hottie like that?" Nnoitora said incredulously.

"It's not all bad..." Gin mumbled, a smirk now occupying the space where a frown was moments before. He pointed toward where the red head had, and sitting there were two more girls, just as beautiful if not more than the red head.

"Dibs on the green haired one." Nnoitora said quickly as he grinned. "She's yours, but that blondie is mine." Gin murmured. The two quickly made their way to the two, forgetting all about drinks in the process.

No words were exchanged between the couple that had just burst onto the dance floor, quickly taking center stage.

A new song started, one that both of them instantly recognized and they both grinned.

"How fitting." Orihime mumbled as she reached up and ran her alcohol soaked lips along his neck, up to his ear lobe. He shivered violently at this action but was not discouraged.

"Be my matador of love." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"But of course." He whispered back, running his hands along her hips, gripping them tight as the lyrics started.

_Just for tonight, I'm a matador of love, come here, pull me towards you, we don't need romance to make love, your the only one I want right now._

Both bodies slid in perfect harmony against each other, creating a heated friction that sent pleasure ripping through their veins.

Their lips came so close so many times, but never meeting.

She let he tongue slide along his exposed collarbone, and he rubbed his hands along her hips, both of the repeating their actions in an almost obsessive manner so that both could experience as much pleasure from the contact as possible.

Their minds had hazed over in lust and desire, their only want being able to touch as much as possible.

As much as possible.

"Screw this." Orihime muttered as the music played.

She reached down and gripped the bottom of her partner's shirt, ridding him of the offending piece of clothing in a second flat.

He gasped as the air of the air hit his skin, saturated with sweat, and moaned in approval as he felt the heated palms of her hands slide along his chest.

"Better?"She purred as she hugged his body close, her arms wrapped around his waist so they swayed quickly back in forth not only in unison with each other but with the music as well.

"Much." He whispered, unable to hid his now very hard erection.

She grinned up at him once she realized his little problem and twisting in her spot, she now had her back to him, her hands still on his waist.

He bit back the moan that threatened to spill out of his mouth as he felt her grind up against his aching erection.

He reached forward and gripped her shoulders, leaning forward and lightly kissing the back of her neck, trying to stifle all vocalizations, but to almost no effect.

As the song began to reach it's climax, Uqluiorra soon found himself approaching his own climax as the red head continued to grind her ass against his crotch.

This was it then, now or never.

He reached forward and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her up close to him, and holding her tight as if she was his firstborn child.

He pushed forward, and she pushed back with just as much force. "Do it..." She whispered.

That was it, all the confirmation he needed.

He felt his hips take on a life of their own as the violently bucked forward and with that final movement, he felt himself orgasm in his pants, one of the most powerful he had ever experienced,

He slumped forward as the song ended, Orihime barely being able to catch him before he hit the ground.

She did however and carefully she lowered him to the ground.

"You okay?" She asked brightly, grabbing his shirt off the floor and handing it to him. He huffed and panted as he slipped his shirt back on, trying to nod as he did so, but his body was still reeling from the orgasm, so he only shook a little bit.

"I-I-I'm fine..." He murmured, blushing as he looked down and saw the front of his pants had become wet.

She blushed too, but still smiled. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me...it was just like, I had to have you no matter what." She explained, plopping down next to him and he slowly nodded.

"Me...me too...I don't know what it was...sorry if I did anything you didn't like..." He mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I'm fine...I should be the one apologizing...sorry for...you know, making you ruin your pants." She murmured, blushing again.

"It'll wash out..." He said in reply.

The looked away briefly as they saw several people staring at them including Gin and Nnoitora, who were both grinning at Ulquiorra and Nel and Rangiku who had given Orihime a big thumbs up.

The two turned back to look at each other again.

"I'm Orihime Inoue by the way, nice to meet you." The orange haired woman said warmly, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Inoue." He said, kissing her cheek instead of shaking her outstretched hand.

"We should get together sometime and talk over dinner or something, don't you think?" Orihime asked, helping the black haired man to his feet.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Ulquiorra questioned. She nodded.

"Of course! So you want to?" She asked again, her eyes sparkling. He couldn't say no.

"Sure, what's your cell number?"

**A/N: AHH! That took awhile too, but I like how it turned out despite being a bit rushed in spots. I hope you readers liked it to, maybe enough to review or favorite or both? ^_^ Anyway, I'll be taking a bit of a break from oneshots for now so I can focus on finishing my other UlquiHime story Because Of The Heart. If you like UlquiHime, please check it out! When I do get back to oneshots, I'll probably start up with some UlquiHime and GrimmIchi, so please keep a look out in the future!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
